My Power Source
by Bella-Sakkaku
Summary: <html><head></head>We all have ambitions good or bad we all have them, we make choices to get what we want, but every choice is an action and every action has a consequence that we are not aware of or care not about at the time it is only after we have reached the end</html>
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters just the plot**_

**My Power Source**

**Prologue**

The darkness of the night normally quiet and abandoned with the exception of the occasional traveler, this darkness however was not a peaceful one, overwhelmed with the sounds and flashes of explosions. Sounds of metallic clashing with the other metallic weapons causing the clinging that is accompanied by screams of the injured and fallen shinobi in the background, the eco of war disturbing the peace and harmony that had once been a part of the land.

A strong man traveled through these damaged woods. Creators and destroyed trees are all that can be seen in the troubled times of hopelessness that is war. Maneuvering swiftly and gracefully, quickly taking out any enemy that may cross his path. Bloodlimit can be clearly seen eyes scanning the surroundings of the path that his traveling in. Searching for any fallen survivors friend or enemy that may have made it out of a battle alive, his mind set full on his surroundings setting what he desires the most into the back of his mind. He has returned back into this battle that seems to have no end. He wished he could have stayed home with his clan and the family that will soon come into this horrid world.

Looking up he sees the dark blue sky high above with the bright shining stars… the orb that reminds him so much of his people and most of all the one he treasures the most. A small smile momentarily appears at the thought of his wife only to be replaced with the stoic mask that he wears. His eyes fully activated the prideful leader's eyes spot a rather large cave up ahead. Never letting his guard down the brown haired male arrives at the entrance of the hollow darkness that waits. Boosting the amount of chakra around his eyes he checks thoroughly the inside for any traps that could await him in his temporary shelter. Satisfied with the results he entered the large hollow in the rock lightly reducing the amount of energy that flows around his eyes veins.

**-x0x0x-**

Smirking a stoic man stands before the remains of the battle that he was about to end completely. His dark hair lightly moving from the amount of power that ended the life's of seven of his opponents with the exception of the rain squad's Capitan. Satisfied with the extent of his attacks power the dark haired male starts to slowly make his way towards the fallen rain leader. Taking a fist full of hair he makes the Capitan face him roughly yanking at him.

Waiting for death to fully take his breath and welcome the end as his comrades did. His comrades… his fallen squad, companions in this time of hell. Thinking of his team the Capitan felt that he would did as any other did protecting his people… his country… his nation. Being forcefully yanked up by his hair he sees the man, the man they thought would be a quick and simple battle. Rage fills his mind and heart when he sees his foes head band.

Konoha.

Not just any ordinary fire nation soldier. This man brlonged to one of the most power full clans within the hidden village and to make matters worse he was their leader, how he missed such a fact? He does not know all he knows is that he is still a Capitan and will not say a word. "Just kill me I aint gona tell ya shit!" Spat out the surviving man looking at him directly with the little energy that he had left. His skin was severely burned to the point that it blistered and popped gushing blood, the poor rain nin was barely recognizable. The only thing that kept him conscious was his pride, the Capitan was not about to give the man in front the satisfaction of trying to trade his life for information. He wanted to die with honor not as a snitch that was too scared to stay loyal to the land of rain his home nation. Then the fallen Capitan made the biggest mistake he could ever make he looked at him in the eyes. The Capitan's eyes widen when he remembered who he was dealing with. He felt even more anger and hate but he also now feared what could occur to his mind.

The serious man's lips quirked up to the side, pulling the rain Capitan up so the where both eye level, Then he saw the hate and anger in his fallen foes eyes it burned with such intensity that for a slight moment he respected him as a shinobi. If the tables where to have turned for some bazaar reason he would most likely do as the man before him, Of course the fire shinobi would never give any hints that he respected him. Activating his Sharingan three coma like dots rotated around his pupil.

Soon the remaining rain nin found himself in a horrid illusion that he doubted was an a illusion but his reality. Images of his fears coming to life and being in planted in every part of his thoughts, deep down he knew it wasn't real but he couldn't help but feel the doubt of the situation. The wonder if this man gathered the information that he held… feeling as if he actually told him directly. It felt like he betrayed his home land and the trust of his people because of his situation. Trapped in something that was so real and took his reason and logic from him his judgment desperately the rain Capitan took the sharp kunai and ran it through his neck "AHHHH!" he shouted at his action it was real he just ran a weapon through his throat. The screams where muffled by blood he could no longer scream he was now suffocating he was losing blood it was gushing out and was filling his lungs, he felt the pain of the situation cursing himself for being weak… that's what he was a weak coward that was about to die.

The clan head saw the way the rain nin kept to his word not trying to bargain for his life like a few that had done so. Then again he couldn't trust any thing that came from his mouth safest was to scan his mind for any information that he had and be done with this.

After scanning his deepest thoughts he decided to end this man's life as quickly as possible, he still respected him the others who had blurted out their plans had also been placed under one of his illusions. Of course he didn't let them leave and everyone was on their way again… no those suffered the most horrid and painful death he could provide, but not this man he had earned some of his respect and for that he would grant the man a quick death.

**-x0x0x-**

**Hiashi's POV**

It was late in a few hours dawn would rise and he would have to be on his way again, but for now he needed to get as much rest as he can during such occasion. The dark brown haired male had not been able to get the proper rest that any person needs in order to keep their good health. Though he isn't complaining he had just been in his village with his clan and family only a few weeks ago, it had been enjoyable to be able to spend time with his wife who is now 3 weeks pregnant with his first child.

The Hyuuga lived in the border between fire and waterfall of course their loyalty was to the hidden leaf since it was the first nation to be established, but for whatever reason his ancestors thought it better to live in a separate village… a type of branch village that would posses its own government, but would be loyal to the leaf. The land of silver… Gin

Hiashi believed that the reason for this is that his clan has difficulties accepting new ideas over their own believes, just a little over 30 years ago when his grandfather became leader of their clan and small village once again (after his father's death) he started to allow outsiders in to their part of the nation. He remembers when he had been six years old he had asked his grandfather why he had decided to make such decision as to allow mere civilians with no true clan or abilities to become a part of their village, he could understand wanting strong shinobi of powerful and respected clans to enter their society… but mere civilians. It was so strange and unappealing to him that he just wanted to talk his grandfather into allowing powerful clan members to join their tribe.

His grandfather had simply looked at him with soft eyes and said: "Times are changing Hiashi… if we stay as we are we will not get very far in these times of change." Was the older man's response.

The little boy was not satisfied with this and insisted "But we are a great clan our people have come farther than any other so I do not see why such an extreme change should be made the new comers will only ruin our land with their ways." huffing the small child trying his hardest to make his grandfather re consider his choice.

The older man simply patted the young boys head "You are so right my boy we have come far… and think just how much further we will go if we take faster steps instead of simply strolling along. One day you will have a bigger responsibility… much bigger than mine or than your fathers and when that day comes you will thank me for it."

The little six year old pondered his grandfathers words for a moment "Grandfather… did my father have plans to make this change too?" sadden eyes looked at the older man awaiting his response.

Looking down at his grandson the older male saw the sadness that shown in his eyes the young Hyuuga hadn't completely come out of the sadness of losing his father. His oldest son was so hardheaded and just as afraid of change as everyone else was when he had ruled the clan he wanted to make this change, but the elders wouldn't have it telling him that he was leader but they were older than he was and shouldn't be judged or questioned. He had no option at that moment and when he had stepped down he had proposed this to his son, the new leader had simply told him what his grandson had moments ago. In a way he knew this would occur simply because tradition was something that must be followed at some point in time he had been like that as well the only way to change things was for this drastic change to be made. Even if the oldest generation died they had implanted their believes into the following generation and it had become a cycle that need to break in order for them to move on further than what they all ready had. He was only trying to look out for his people nothing more… his wish was simply for them to be more prosperous they didn't need to change for all they knew the new comers would adapt to their ways. There was nothing wrong with a little change.

"No Hiashi… he did not…" was the leader's response to the small child before him "but is there really anything wrong with a little change? After all Hyuuga travel and some even live in the leaf… why can't we do the same for them?"

Big silver eyes looked directly into his grandfathers, the man before him had been more of a father than is actual one. He cared and listens to his opinion on everything as he was now the man before him was always busy as his father had been, but he actually made time for him and treated him like an adult not some kid who didn't know anything… he was considered a prodigy. He was only six and his father had been his example to become, but his father and grandfather were so different in many things and similar in many others. Did his father not learn properly from his father? Shouldn't they have similar opinions and ideas? The little boy wanted to grow up and be strong as his father and grandfather… to be a great leader for his people and maybe even for the new comers. They were mere civilians they would need as much protection as possible and it was true the Hyuuga were allowed in Konoha it was only fair that the leaf could settle here as well.

A determine look appeared in the young heir's face "You're right there isn't anything wrong with returning the favor… plus they'll need all the protection they can get." The older male knew he would be a good leader to all those who would one day follow him. His only hope was that Hiashi would take risk where they big or small changes it did not matter so long as he did not fear such a thing as change.

Coming out of his thoughts Hiashi saw that it was time to make his way back to the rendezvous.

**-x0x0x- **

Leaning against a tree a lightly tan male waited for his partner to arrive, it was strange actually now that Fugaku thought of it. Uchiha and Hyuuga working together he wasn't sure how or why but he wouldn't question it, they worked well together and that's all that mattered. No their clans where not mortal enemies from long ago, no it was simply that they were too similar and at the same time complete opposites. No they were not assigned by the Hokage to be partners nope nothing of the sort. They had simply been in the same enemy base at the time and accepted the others help at the time nothing more nothing less, but that's where they found that their abilities work well together. Fugaku has never had anything against the Hyuuga not at all he respected them as they did his clan, and somehow they have become partners and friends.

Fugaku was taken out of his thoughts when Hiashi appeared with a scroll in hand "Whats the mission this time?" asked the Uchiha

Hiashi tossed the scroll to Fugaku who easily caught it and opened it surprised by what their next assignment would be "So the third is finally giving us a challenge." Smirked the Sharingan user

"Yeah we get to wipe them all out" replied Hiashi with a calm face but on the inside he was just as exited to be able to do something like this.

**-x0x0x-**

**AN: So what you think? This is my first attempt at a story so bear with me. Okay another thing in my story the hyuuga have some extra abilities and they are a part of Konoha but they live at the edge of Konoha near the border of between Konoha and Taki and in a way it's another hidden village within the land of fire called the Gin (Silver). They still use the konoha head band symbol but they just added something to distinguish them from the other. Why that will be in the next chapter maybe… **


	2. Chapter 1: The Seal Is Done

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto i just own the plot**_

_**She was given to the one that would use her as his tool. What would become of her when the one who was suppose to stand by her side leaves? Better yet who could take his place? What will happen when he comes back for her? Can her vengeful heart forgive?**_

**My Power Source**

**Chapter 1: The Seal is Done**

Blue skies fluffy clouds adored the sky above and the bright star shining bringing the land below the warmth and light that it needs. The earth around was covered with the different colors that mother nature created over the years, helping the earth grow once again from the horrid creature known as man. Yes the land slowly started to recover from the fierce attacks that had taken place… The blood stains where washed by the rain and erased, but not forgotten becoming one with the land forever more. Green was once again the color that adored the land… the grass was once again as it should be the trees are coming back to life, everything was starting to return to its normal cycle.

Time has passed by faster than anyone would have imagined, the scars of the last war where healing nicely… but there are some that just can't be completely healed. The scar can be hidden but it will never be forgotten, but life continues to live and to grow in the world.

Standing in front of the little toddler that has barely learned how to walk properly without wobbling around on her little legs… the little girl that has brought her father so much joy not only to him, but to his clan and to the ones that will one day follow his eldest. The soon to be five year old looked in the direction of her mother with her big swollen belly, smiling she stood and ran towards the woman that gave her life. Her big eyes shining and a big grin on her face as she hugged her mother's legs and leaning her head on the woman's stomach. Keeping in mind what her mother had told her before "Hi baby… it's me your big sister." Whispered the heiress excitedly, waiting for a response from the growing life that rested within her mother.

Her smile turned into a slight serious expression when she didn't get a sign of response, looking up at the elder woman she frown. "Why didn't the baby respond when I said hi?" asked the brown haired girl growing sadder by the moment "Does my baby brother or sister not love me?"

"Of course the baby loves you Hanabi…" responded the soon to be mother. "You just need to be patient."

"But I was even quiet and whispered… I didn't even shout or nothing." Answered the young heiress "The baby just doesn't like me." Was her final response before taking a few steps away from the pregnant woman.

"Don't be silly Hanabi the baby is just a little shy and gets started easily." the girl's mother reassured "Remember Hanabi the baby can't see what is happening here and can be frightened just have patience."

Hanabi looked at her mother gathering a little courage she approached once again "I'm sorry if I scared you baby." She whispered again and gently rubbed the stomach and leaned her head so she could listen for any movements. Disappointment washed over the four year old when she hears nothing, the baby had stopped its movements keeping still.

Hitomi look at her eldest sadden expression and wished that the little one would move a little at least, her baby is just so shy though she can't blame the life that grew in her… Hanabi has always been an excited and hyper girl. She was now seven months along and the little one had rarely shown any signs of life for those on the outside world, even her husband has only gotten a response a hand full of times. Her child was just too shy or afraid and would just keep still as if trying to deceive the one that is trying to communicate... creating an illusion that it is simply not there, but when she is alone it's as if it's a completely different child. It became constant movement and all this energy… it reminded her so much of her first pregnancy, Hanabi had been so active it was as if it were impossible for her to hold still.

Shock filled the brown haired heiress, she felt so excited "The baby moved okkasan and I felt it!" she said proudly, the moment didn't last though because after she said this the silence took over the womb once again. Realizing her mistake Hanabi gently rubbed her mother's belly "Sorry sorry it just that I'm so happy because you moved." She said in a calm and loving tone happily smiling at her mother, "Hehehe I can't wait to tell otosan he will be so jealous." Announced the heiress.

-x0x0x-

Standing with a serious expression on his face after hearing this from his close friend unsure of how to interpret his words "Are you sure about this… there must be some type of mistake." Announced the long haired male.

Taking a deep breath the man responded "There is no mistake Hiashi that is the conclusion that they have come to." Looking at the clan leader before him he continued "I know as well that this is the only way to control such a power, but I can assure you it was not one of my clans' men." Finished the brunet with frustrated look, How can they think that of them he has helped them when the country need, taken on countless missions that have caused the life's of his clan members.

The silver eyed male knew that his friend had nothing to do with this he was sure of this "You know the gates are always open for you and your clan." He stated. There was no reason for him to doubt the man before him; he had his respect and full trust.

Giving an appreciative nod "Thank you… but if we leave they will only suspect further, what they believe." He replied anger was clearly seen in his eyes, he didn't know who or how but somehow his clan had been framed… his name was being unfairly tainted for something that he hadn't done.

"I must leave today, but if there is anything I can assist you with please don't hesitated to ask." Was his final reply nodding at his troubled friend he left his close friend. He knew that something like this must be killing him… he would probably feel the same way had the village accuse him of something as outrageous as causing an attack. He knew he had to do something to help him in this time he just was not completely sure how. He could help him in one way… but that would completely depend on the gender of his next born, as well as if he should make such a decision as this one.

-x0x0x-

Pain this pain that is one that can never be forgotten, it felt like she was being ripped in her most intimate area. It did not feel any less painful from her first labor in fact it felt worst… she was so tired and frankly she had been anticipating this moment since she found out about her pregnancy. At this very moment though she didn't mind not being able to see her feet or to bend down for that matter… she had no problem with it, now it actually seamed rather enjoyable at this very moment being pampered isn't so bad. Of course this could not be, what went in must come out… sadly it had to be the same way that it entered.

Looking over to where the beautiful champagne color cloth she saw the one who did this to her, just sitting there while she was being ripped in half oh how she wished that he could be the one in her place while she just sits there and waits for the result.

One of the older maids caught site of how she was eyeing her husband, inwardly she smiled she knew what was going through her mind. 'It's something that we all wish for, but it's just the pain talking' she thought whipping some of the sweat that was on her forehead."It is almost time mistress just a little longer." She told her trying to calm the woman.

-x0x0x-

Looking at the little bundle in his arms he couldn't be happier, it didn't matter to him that it was a few moments before dawn nor did it matter that he had been caring this little one in his arms since they handed her to him. He had not been able to be there the moment that his eldest daughter was born, he met the little one when she was two years old he had not carried her in his arms after her birth nor had he been there to seal her or to see those little things that parents' should be there for.

He was here though this time and he couldn't explain this feeling… to finally see the little one that would always stay still whenever he tried to communicate with her. His little baby girl that was the new light for his villagers and the one that will help his friend.

He had given it so much thought and knew that this would be the only way he could help, never setting the little one down he grabbed a scroll and began to write. After completing his message he made his way over to the window he whistled, a few moments after a hawk he calmly slipped the message in never once thinking about setting the new born down.

"You will be the solution to this situation" he gently said to the little bundle, rocking her soothingly it amazed him how small she was. Fragile was the only thought that came to mind when he first saw her, she would be a little different than most of her clan members.

There are many types of seals within the clan one of those being the cage seal, another of theses seals is the one that they place on the new born females of the Royal House on their tenth day of life. The seal varies on whether she is born in the light of the sun or the shine of the moon, his eldest was born in daylight which means her sealment is on the back of her upper right shoulder in shape of a humming bird landing over the crest of her family. His second born came into this world at night which will mean that her seal will be on the back of her upper left shoulder… what object will be there he is not sure it depends on the chosen ones blood. This is not the first time that a daughter is sealed by an outsider it is actually a common thing now, this is the first time that it is done within his family and his second born will not have the luxury that her older sister does. Hanabi does not belong to any one since she will one day lead… she can't lead if someone else has control over her it would just end badly. His youngest will belong to someone though it just can't be helped… the one that is chosen for her will have as much say in her life as he does… from what she will be named to who she will marry, he will have to agree to who she will one day be engaged to as well as he.

Sighing "Little one… hopefully one day you will thank me for this" he told her while nuzzling her little face with his nose.

-x0x0x-

The sun was warm but the cold of winter still made its presence known, to those that came out that day. A little boy eagerly waited out the step of his door scanning the surroundings of the front of his house, his patience was starting to run out he wanted to go out and play. The energy that lies in every toddler started to make its presence known with every movement that he started to make, from the fidgeting to the way he tugged at his sleeves. 'Where is he…? He should be here by now.' He asked himself, the three year old started to pace now this was just torture for him, but the thing is that this had become is routine since his aniki started school. Sighing he decided that he should do something while he waited; slowly he made his way back into the house disappointedly 'Why does time have to move so slowly?' he thought.

Entering he could smell the meal that was currently being prepared, he inhaled deeply momentarily forgetting that he had been upset. His mouth started to water and then he heard the noise that came from his stomach, realizing that he was now hungry he made his way towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was spacious but simple it had cream colored walls with cabinets in one of the walls as well as countertops that alowed his mother the space she needed to work along with several kitchen appliances and a traditional table in the center of the room. Making his way across the entrance towards his mother he decided to make his presence known. Tugging on the woman's dress "okkasan…" he started "can I help you" he said excitedly. Knowing that he could not have a complete meal until dinner, but if he helped he could sneak little things while he 'helped' his mother

Said woman looked down at her three year old and smiled warmly she knew what he was up to and she thought it was a very adorable thing. Her warm dark eyes looked into his and replied "What is it Sasuke?"

"Do you need help okkasan?" his question came with a big smile on his face that his mother just couldn't deny was one of the cutest things he does.

Mikoto loved both her sons but her first had never been what you would call 'normal' though that was partly the counties situations fault, but today instead of being fearful like most children his age are he… matured… a little too quickly. Her eldest would have never had a somewhat 'normal' life to begin with he has a bigger responsibility than her little one. Both are so different and she can only wonder if her youngest will change as well at a young age, but will that change be for the better of him or worse? "Can I okkasan?" came the voice that brought her out of her thoughts. 'I should enjoy him while I still have him.' She said to herself "Of course you can… why don't you…" she said while looking around for something simple for him to do "Help me with… this." Came her final reply, lifting him up so he can help her serve and 'see' if the meal needs anything else she fill a plate with a small portion of food.

Taking a bit into the rice ball and a spoon full of curry "So do you thing it needs anything else?" she asked him… she saw the little sparkle in his eyes

"I don't know… can I taste again?" asked the toddler

He was sneaky and used his cuteness to his advantage not only with her but with the rest of the family as well, it was a shame his father could not see just how special he is and the level of his intelligence, she only wish's that he will one day see it just as she has. She raised a questioning brow and a playful smile "You can't tell if its good or not with just one taste?" she said. His reply was to shake his head quickly to the sides as a sign of 'no' "Well… here try again".

After five tries he finally gave his mother the good news that the meal was ready, and they each continued with their regular routine, she continued her chores and he ran off to play.

**-x0x0x-**

The little raven haired boy was happily playing with his toys when he heard the front door open and quickly it clicked his aniki was home leaving everything behind he ran to meet him. He came to a complete halt walking in with Itachi was none other than his father, it wasn't that he was afraid of his otosan no it was just that in Sasuke's world his otosan didn't like him, all the love that he had he gave to his big brother. He wished he could greet his elder brother like he normally does; tackling him into a hug that he happily receives back. He remembers that he greeted his aniki in that manner once in the presence of his father and got in trouble for it, he had received the lecture about how inappropriate it is to through yourself at someone who is entering a place. He was unsure of how to deal with this so he did what he supposed would be the 'proper' way to receive someone. "Hello otosan, aniki" he said in a calm manner his eyes filled with hope that he has not upset his father, to the young boy's surprise his father gave him a nod of acknowledgement and continued his way into the house. His happiness sowed when he flashed his elder brother a smile and now with his father out of site he ran to his brother and held him "Aniki you saw… I didn't make otosan mad at me." He told his elder brother.

The older one just looked down and gave him a slight smile, but his eyes showed just how much love he holds for the younger boy "Yeah I saw…" was his reply he paused for a moment 'This will be better for you than for me… it will make you happy to receive otosan's acknowledgement.' He thought to himself "Play with me!" was the toddlers command as he started to tug him to where his toys where.

He always felt his age when near his little brother… he felt like what he is a kid who has no obligation to anyone just to do what the other children his age do play and enjoy a carefree life with little responsibility if any. Sadly for him that was not his case he didn't get to be like the other children… he couldn't be like them even if he tries which he had at some point in his short life time, but it just didn't feel right to act like the rest he felt out of place he had tried to make friends his age… that to didn't work out for him. Envy was what had ended the friendship he had made with the other children his age, he was smart and understood things faster than the others in the class did. The teachers felt it better if he went up to the level of his knowledge… they did not understand that kids are always immature at this age and if they understood they took no concern into the matter. It didn't bother him much though he was never really able to be himself around them and if the only way they would accept him is by feeling superior or 'smarter' than him then it was not worth it… they would have never allowed him to be himself.

The toddler in front of him was a completely different though; he was always welcomed and accepted no matter what. It could be for many reasons one it could be that Sasuke has no other kids his age near him so that basically narrows it down to him being his only playmate. Two it could be that he is still too young to really understand the things around him, not that he is clueless on the contrary he will one day be a prodigy himself. The list goes on, but Itachi understood he is only three now and time is something he has no control over, soon his little brother will grow up and see things for what they are… the look he had when his father just gave him a nod proved that one day envy would create a wall between them, the love that he receives from the young one will one day be pure hatred and jealousy.

**-x0x0x-**

Today was the day that he should be arriving and in two days he would be sharing custody of his youngest daughter with a child that is something that sounds ridicules and it most likely is, but what could he do that is the way things have always been done in his clan. More than likely he would only see his youngest for a few more days before she is taken to live with the one she will serve. From what he was told Fugaku had two sons the eldest is a genius and is to be graduating in a few months or so, his second born is only three and most likely will not be the one to seal his daughter. He remembers the message that he had sent eight days ago stating that he would like for one of his children to seal his youngest daughter and that he and his family should come to Gin no mura (silver village)

Hiashi had been enjoying his newest daughter she was a curious as most new born children are, but she is also easily scared of many things; loud noises, strange looking things, water, and being left alone. Her fear of loud noises –hanabi- and strange looking things is understandable she is a new born and does not understand what is happening around her yet. And her fear of water is to understandable she feels as if she will slip and fall, she posses no balance of any sort and absolutely no physical strength. When she is put down for a nap and wakes up and sees that no one is around she cry's like she is being beaten, it takes several minutes for her to understand that someone has arrived and that she is being held in some ones arms. So in order make the new born feel safe someone always has to stay in the same room with her while she naps, that's if you call fifteen minutes a nap. Nights are not what he would have thought them to be like her crib is in the same room as theirs, and that is something the he had wanted but had not been too sure about. He wanted her in the same room as him but he also enjoys his sleep, in the end she sleeps soundly at night only waking up once to be feed and changed and then falls right back to sleep… something that he will be eternally grateful for.

**-x0x0x-**

An older woman with red and silver hair neatly kept in a bun her eyes were a honey amber like color that went well with her light pale tan skin enterd the room with the little bundle in her arms "My lord the guest that you have been expecting have arrived" told him an elderly woman who has served his family since he was a child and is now his daughters caretaker.

"Yes thank you Kikyo" was his response standing from his desk and taking a peek at the bundle in her arms and smiled warmly at her with his eyes. The little on emedietly recognized her father and stared at him with her big lavender eyes waiting to see what her father would do.

Sighing the older woman "You will never change right lord Hiashi" told him the woman who had cared for him, to her he has always been a 'Closet Softy' as she used to tease him when he was younger. Giving her a look that said "Don't you call me a softy or else" and with that he took his leave.

Upon arriving at the entrance and their introductions and small talk they get to what was the real reason for their arrival, Kikyo enters the room with the eight day old in her arms handing the child to her mother

"Well Fugaku have you made your decision?" asked the calm leader of Gin.

"I have and it is a real honor for you to ask this of my family… which is why I have chosen my eldest itachi" he said proudly and thankful that his friend had asked him instead of one of his relatives.

"That is perfectly fine with me the ceremony will begin in two days" he said calmly

Standing and bowing in front of the villages ruler "It is an honor Lord Hyuuga really… but with all respect I can't accept this." He started off with.

This took Hiashi by surprise "And why is this?" he had to know, Fugaku was just as socked at his war partner was and awaited his answer

"I say this with all respect for you and your daughter… I will be starting missions soon and it is too dangerous for the little one since she is much too young…as well as that I will have to go on whatever assignment the hokage gives me." Was how he started.

Hiashi looked at the young heir before him "Is this so…" he said a waiting for him to continue, Fugaku on the other hand was starting to boil with anger at what his son was saying.

With this said the heir continues "I suggest Sasuke to be the one who seals the young hime. I believe that he is much better suited for this than I and both will be able to work together better than the young princess and I ever could since they are much closer in age."

"Is this your final choice?" was the question that the leader asked. Deep inside he hoped it was he loved his daughter and if the young heir before him changes his mind they will take her from him when they depart, where as if the younger son seals his daughter she will stay much longer with him until he is ready to start his final training.

"Yes it is" was his final statement as he nee

**-x0x0x-**

Sasuke POV

I was standing in a temple like room it had all these scribbles around the brick walls that lead to the center of the floor where they ended in a type of circular motion above it there was a hole in the ceiling that showed the crescent moon. The walls had candles that lit the room soon there were all these servants that entered the room and started to place candles around the circle on the floor.

I'm not too sure why I have to come here but aniki told me that this way I will be a strong shinobi I remember a few days ago when we first arrived here that conversation that aniki and the lord of the land had. Where aniki told otosans friend that I was better for this than he was I had felt so happy that aniki wanted me to do this instead of him.

I'm scared of what is going to happen here, I was also kind of scared of what otosan thinks of me being the one that does this instead of aniki. But whatever it is that I have to do I will make him proud of me. 'I'm not scared, I have to be brave and do this.'

Normal POV

Kikyo enters the room with the now ten day old in hands; the peaceful sleeping child was handed over to her father, who happily accepted her in his arms. He looked down at his daughter her skin reflected with the light of the candles and the shine from above; she had little hair that complemented her skin.

The child's caretaker walked over to where the Uchiha's were "We must prepare the young master for the ceremony now" she spoke while extending her arm to the youngest and soon to be sharingan user.

The young raven looked to his brother for support, the elder gave him a small smile and soften his eyes to make him understand that it would be alright "Go on Sasuke" he told the small boy. With this Sasuke felt a bit more at ease and took the woman's hand, Kikyo led the young boy over to the sleeping new born.

"Do not worry young master everything will be fine… all that you must do is bite down on your thumb. Once that is done you simply apply the blood to each of your fingers" explained the woman leading him to the center where the candles were neatly a lined in a circle, within the circle there where two carved symbols one of the moon and one of the sun. "you will stand here and place your prints here" she said pointing to the moon carving "And apply a small amount of chakra." Spoke Kikyo "There will be energy that appears from above don't be alarmed by that it is mainly chakra that is part of the process." She finished with a warm smile.

He nodded in response with a new found confidence and determination, his father was watching and he was going to prove to him that he can do this. "Very well…" said Kikyo who looked up and gave a nod to the new father. He walked over with the child held protectively in his arms, kneeling down he was eye level with the young boy "My daughter will be given to you Sasuke…" he started. Sasuke nodded his head and awaited "I want you to take care of her you both will be connected after this and you will have as much say in her life as I do."

"I understand… What is her name?" came his innocent question

"That is something that we both must decide after this… when you are ready you can begin" he asked the boy

"Yes sir" he told the leader with determination and a strong confidence at what he was about to do, the leader simply gave a nod and placed the child in between the two carvings and stepped out of the circle to where the other were.

Three woman stood around creating a triangle around the center and began moving in an almost dance like motion that slowly started to gather this energy that was entering from the hole in the ceiling. The boy stared at what was occurring above him and looked at his father and brother who were looking at him he turned to the side and saw that the others were too looking at him. With the spot light on him he started to feel the butterflies in his stomach flutter around, he had to relax it was simple he tried to reassure himself. 'it's ok I just bite my thumb' he thought to himself and proceeded to do just that, biting down on his right thumb it hurt a bit and he wanted to yell out, but held it back he didn't want his father to think he was a weakling. Trying to keep a straight face he started to smear the red liquid into each of his fingers, 'and spread the blood on my fingers' he looked at each finger and was satisfied with the amount of ruby substance he moved on to the next step.

He looked down and saw that the little girl was now awake; her eyes were big and curiously looking up at him with an amount of innocence that was in a different level from his. Fear struck him he hadn't thought about how this will affect her 'I don't want to hurt her… but I can't disappoint father.' He thought to himself never taking his eyes off her 'If I hurt you I will make it up somehow.' He thought trying to reassure himself, taking a deep breath he moved his hand to the moon carving adding chakra onto it.

The next thing that happened freaked him out a bit all the writings started to glow red, the candles went out and there was the chakra above them moving onto the red symbols and somehow lifting them and creating a sort of barrier around them both. The markings where starting to move around them both and then he looked down at the little girl and saw that she was paying no attention to what was occurring around them, his eyes drifted to the moon carving and saw that the symbols were combining into the carving and his blood. Sasuke was unsure if to freak out or not since this was pretty cool for him, he stared at it for a bit in awe and then saw that it was morphing into something again. It became a butterfly and flew towards the baby; he looked back at the other and saw that they were alright with what was happening so decided not to interfere.

The butterfly fluttered around the new born, who tried to reach for it and catch it. The butterfly started to flutter faster around the girl until a flash of light appeared and it blinded everyone from seeing what was happening to the young Hyuuga.


	3. Chapter 2: Our Promise

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO MASAHI KISHIMOTO! ALL THAT'S MINE IS THE PLOT**

_**She was given to the one that would use her as his tool. What would become of her when the one who was suppose to stand by her side leaves? Better yet who could take his place? What will happen when he comes back for her? Can her vengeful heart forgive?**_

**My Power Source**

**Chapter 2: Our Promise**

Mother Nature was unkind with the people this year; the wind brought the cold from the covered mountain tops, the trees where bland with no leafs to adore their branches. The buildings roofs were covered with a thin layer of ice that added to the feeling of winter, many would rather stay warm in bed than go out to the chilling wonderland that a waited on the other side of their doors. This was the case of the Kikyo who only wished she could stay in bed, but she knew this was not possible she must get the lord's daughters ready for the day, the thing that all the workers hated… to get the two sisters out of bed. Looking out her window she saw that the sun would be out soon and all those who work for the ruler of the land would be up and about any moment. Forcing herself out of bed she began her daily rituals, bathing, fixing her room and moving on to breakfast.

Once done with everything came the hardest part of her job… waking the sleeping girls, the chore in its self was like war, Kikyo had to have both girls clean, dressed and at the breakfast table in one hour. Yes she would get help with this, but she had to get the girls out of bed on her own...

It wasn't that she hated the two girls, havens no she loved both very much and at first it wasn't much of a problem until they figured out that just because its bed time it doesn't mean that they actually have to sleep when their bedroom door closes and the lights go off... which is Hanabi's case. Hinata's case is similar to her older sister's way of doing things only that… Hinata likes to explore the house at night playing and occasionally sneaking into the kitchen and getting a midnight snack causing much noise and a big mess then she has all this extra energy that won't allow her to sleep right away, not that she actually gets in trouble for it shes just a small and curious little girl she means no harm in her actions.

Now for the delema which to wake first, she could wake Hinata first but that could take a while and she wount have enough time to get Hanabi ready. Sighing loudly she finally makes her choice … Hinata first she will have an advantage today, entering the young girl's room she sees her snuggled in her blanket's... walking towards the sleeping figure and gently nudges her "Hinata, sweet heart it's time to get up now." Says the blue haired girl's caretaker, with such gentleness that soothes the young girl in a way no other can.

Lazily opening an eye the young raven looks at her, realizing that it's time to wake up she pulls the covers over her head and buries herself under her pillows hoping the older woman gets the message. "Hinata its time to get up and start the day." the light amber eye woman tries to reason with the soon to be five year old; unfortunately the young girl doesn't want to cooperate this morning not that she ever does. "Alright then I guess I will just get someone else to help me with your birthday plans while you sleep." She said with fake disappointment and a smirk when the girl started to squirm in the cocoon of coves that she wrapped herself in. "Maybe I'll ask Maya to help me with this." She spoke with much happiness in her voice at the solution to the problem.

Hearing this, the small Hyuuga stood up still traped in her cocoon "NO! I'll help you Kikyo-obasab I can do it." Said the young girl after hearing the name of her rival, Maya was the granddaughter of one of her father's council members. She had big silver eyes with a smidge of green in them and brown hair like almost everyone in her clan does, her hair was short it reaches four fingers below her shoulder. Hinata can't help but hate Maya, since she always tries to steal Sasuke from her whenever she sees him, which isn't very often. Why can't she just be happy with her sealer? It's not like she can actually take her place or anything, 'the poor girl is just too dumb' thought the young blue haired girl.

Maya always acted like she owned the place, when she started to learn how to gather chakra with her big sister Maya wanted to learn with them too. Was she stupid? Did she not know that Hanabi was HER sister? Not Maya's and not anyone else's, Hanabi was her sister and she wasn't going to share her with anyone. And tomorrow is her fifth birthday and she intends on inviting the wannabe village hime, just to rub her better birthday party in her face. At first Hinata always hated having her birthday at the end of the year and being the littlest until her nee-chan told her something that made her change her mind;

**Hanabi: "Yeah so you're the littlest… big deal, look Maya already had her party and you know what she had and stuff so… You know how to make yours even better."**

So that is exactly what she intends to do… she is going to top off Maya with an even better birthday than her. It helps that she is like a princess in the village and that she wanted everyone to be a part of it so, the people of Gin are having a festival 'Top that Maya' she thought with a smirk as she escaped her blankets, "C'om on Kikyo-obasab we have to hurry." She told her caretaker as she took her hand and headed for the bathroom.

"But my dear I thought that you wanted to sleep some more" she continued the little game that she started; Kikyo knew how the young Hyuyga felt towards the other Hyuuga. It was because of Maya that she started to be a very temperamental little girl as well as a spoiled one but that was partly every one's fault since they baby her.

The young girls bathroom was spacious it had marvel flooring, entering the room to your right you see a sink and counter top that healed a mirror as most do, all around the bathroom you can see candles and flowers. When you first enter the room you see a grand tub that is also made of marvel that rested on top a three step elevation, on each side there were metal bars that holds beautiful emerald green silk curtains that gave the room a type of enchanting look, and on the far wall of the bathroom is the closet, that might be the dream of every teenage girl.

Shaking her head 'no' she begins to discard of her night wear "Nope… Can I take may bath now, please Kikyo-obasab?" she asked politely

Looking down at her warmly the older woman nodded and walked up the steps and started the warm water that flowed out in a waterfall like motion "What would you like to add into your bath today my lady?" asked the red and silver haired woman, placing the girl in the filling tub and walking towards a cabinet that contained all scented oils, lotions and such

"Um… can I try the yellow one please Kikyo-obasab." Asked the young girl as she sat in the filling tub, and started to play with the falling water splahing it around her and sticking her head in it.

"The lilies this time that's fine sweetie." Replied the caretaker, as she was heading up the steps, two other maids entered the room to help Kikyo with the young girl Alina and Kimiko. Alina was in about her late teens and had blond hair that was neatly breaded and reached her mid back; she had warm blue eyes that enhanced the beauty of her lightly tan skin. She wore a long spring green skirt with a beautiful sapphire blue floral print that reached all the way down to her feet, her shirt was a simple sapphire blue shirt that made her look beautiful but modest at the same time. Kimiko was also about the same age and had a golden chocolate hair it was fairly short and reached just below her shoulder; she has light brown eyes that weren't the friendliest. She had a purple shirt that had a pink design on the edges of the sleeves and the bottom and top of it, the shirt ended just above her belly button. Her skirt was long too it was a darker shade of purple and with a golden design on the bottom that travelled up and started to fade as it reached half of the cloth.

Kikyo looked over to the two girls "Alina come here and help the young misstres finish getting ready…" said the older woman, then her vision landed on Kimiko "and you Kimiko fix the room and when you are finished come help Alina." Was her final command before she handed the bottle and basket of lily petals to Alina and left the room, towards her worst chore of the day; waking Hanabi.

Alina walked up the steps "Good morning Hinata." She said with warm eyes, and started to add the contents of the bottle into the water.

"Hi Alina." Was the youngest reply, she saw how she gracefully pored the white petals into the water. Out of the two Hinata preferred Alina because she was always nice to her and helped her with everything, whereas Kimiko was always mean and cold towards her for no reason.

Alina helped her the soon to be five year old finish her bath, she liked the young girl she was sweet and adorable. "Okay Hinata your clean now" she stated while she reached for one of the white fluffy towels at the side. "Now it's time to come out darling" she said while holding the towel ready to pick the small child out.

"Kay Alina…" Hinata stood up and was pulled out of the water, wrapped in the towel she looked at Alina with a big smile as she saw the older girl take another towel in her hands and proceed to dry her hair in a playful manner making the wet girl giggle.

"There now… for the lotion part." Spoke the older girl as she headed down the three steps with the bottle and now empty basket, heading towards the cabinet "Okay Hinata which is it going to be" she started taking two bottles that had the cream in them "The Jasmine one…" she said holding up the bottle in her left hand "or the lily one?" holding said bottle in her right hand, waiting for Hinata to make her decision.

"Um… can I please smell them Alina…" stated the young girl as she started to make her way down, with the towel still wrapped around her body.

"Of course" Alina said as she came to meet the girl half way, crouching down so they were eye level. Opening the bottle she allowed the small girl to sniff the creams.

Looking up at her with her big eyes and a cute little blush that just seemed to never leave her face she finally spoke "Um I can't decide… which do you like?" was her answer

Alina smelled both and decided "The Jasmine one" she told the girl, and then proceeded to help her apply it onto her.

After she was done Kimiko entered the bathroom with a sour look on her face 'I can't belive that someone like me has do actually work, and for a brat for god's sakes. I'm beautiful I should be living like this…' she thought to herself "What now?" she asked the other girl.

Alina looked at her, she knew what she wanted. To be the one living like this… who wouldn't want that, but to act like a whore and go around trying to sleep her way into this life style isn't the way. She has told her this many times, but it seems that she just hasn't grasped the fact that all the men she tries to get with are old and married; they will never leave their respected wife's especially for a command servant. "Just clean the tub Kimiko, while I dress Hinata" she said taking Hinata into her closet.

-x0x0x-

The sound of giggling can be heard, Sasuke and Hinata had been playing in the far edge of the village. Not many people came there since there wasn't much to see or do there, but that didn't bother the two they enjoyed spending time with each other like this.

"You cheated it's not fair!" complains the youngest of the two, they had been playing hid and go seek and the older boy had used the skills that he had learned in the game.

"I didn't cheat…" started the accused "There is no rule that says I can't do that" he said trying to defend himself.

The lavender eyed girl was thoughtful for a moment absorbing what had just been said "Yeah but…" there was pause as she tried to think of something.

The raven haired boy smirked "But what Hinata?" he asked just wanting to see the girl before him get angry, it had always amused him how she troughs her tantrums… especially since he can tease her about it later on.

Frowning the girl says the first thing that comes to mind "You're a Meany" and then she sticks her tongue out and him, and turns around giving him her back.

Sasuke looked at the blued haired girl in front of him with wide eyes 'did she…' he thought to himself shocked at what was done to him. Finally realization hits him and he frowns too, quickly running up to her he wraps his arms around the smaller girl catching her by surprise and both fall to the ground. "Say you're sorry" he demanded

"No… Meany" she said and once more stuck her tongue out at him, and through him the angriest face she could manage to make. Sadly this didn't work because he was giving her any even angrier look.

Straddling the young Bygakugan user he asked her again "Apologize!" when he got no response from the small girl under him "You're going to be sorry" he told her as he gave her an evil smirk proceeding with his torture and began to tickle his small friend. She began to laugh and squirm under him, trying in vain to push the older boy from her and free herself from his evil way. He chuckled a bit "Say sorry Hinata… I'm not going to stop until you apologize for what you did." He said knowing that girl wouldn't last much longer.

She was laughing so hard it started to hurt "Ow! HAHAHA! S-st-OP it HUR-tt S-sAA-suk-EE" she managed to say, but he didn't stop his attack on her. "HAHAHAHA! Y-uo HA A-re E-vvillll" she told him.

He smirked "And you continue to insult me" he said with an 'offended' look, and kept tickling the small lavender eyed girl "Apologize!" he demanded in a playful way

Taking a deep breath she nodded her head "O-ka-yy ju-sst s-st-Op" she asked him, the older boy stopped his assault and a waited her apology. Taking another deep breath she finally spoke "I'm sorry Sasuke…" she said in a sad tone of voice, this seemed to please the boy, since he got off her and helped her up. "Yeah I'm sorry… that you a MEANY CHETER!" she yelled and ran off giggling that she fooled the older boy

Once again he was shocked at what she had done "HEY!" he yelled and ran after her. Hinata was the only one who he would allow to get away with things like that, for two reasons, one she's a girl and a younger one at that, two she's one of the only normal girls he knows… Not like those psycho girls that he has to deal with back in Konoha, it gives him chills just thinking about them and not the good kind.

She ran all the way to a clearing and suddenly stopped dead on her tracks, she was standing on a hill and the way down could be hard for her small legs. Turning around she sees that Sasuke is getting closer to her; she decides to take her chances and runs down the hill.

"Say you're sorry Hinata or else when I get my hands on you…!" He yelled as he gained speed, seeing that she wasn't taking his threat seriously he jumps and gathers her in his arms and both being to roll down the rest of the way. When they finally stop Hinata was the one on top of him, she decides to get up and make a run for it again. Only dilemma struck when he wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame and held her tight to him so she wouldn't get away. "Apologize" he said in a calm tone, his face was serious and his hold on her didn't seem to be getting any less tight.

"…Never!" she said and began squirming again "You apologize to me!" she told him, while trying to escape his embrace.

A little confused he asked "Me? Why you're the one who started it." He said to the small blue haired girl in his arms.

"Yes you apologize to me! Cuz you cheated!" she stated while poking his chest with her finger "And then you attack me, then you make me roll of a hill!" she stated and continued her poking.

"I told you I didn't cheat, and I only chased you cuz YOU insulted me when I did nothing wrong… Plus now you have to cuz you keep poking me" said the small raven with an all knowing tone that had a hint of offence. He knew he had won there, but the way she looked at him with those eyes that have always made him feel nervous and give him the butterflies that he is feeling now. Her big lavender eyes that made her look so pretty, but he will never admit it to her so he did what any eight year old boy would do when they think a girl is pretty. Sitting up he held on to her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Now Apologize Hinata." He said in a demanding tone, a tight grip around her shoulders adding pressure to the hold… though he would never actually hurt her.

"Fine… I'm sorry" she said the last part below a whisper, then sighed like it was that hardest thing to do in the world.

Unsatisfied with the way she said it he pestered her "I didn't catch that, can you say it again" he told her, enjoying her 'angry' look it was something he liked about her and would try to upset her just so he can see her try to be mad.

Sighing one more time, she decided to get it over with so they can continue with their game "I'm Sorry" she said loud enough so she won't have to do it again.

"That didn't sound very sincere…" he told her with a fake pout, one that only she can see "But I'll take it" he told her puling her into a hug, that she returned grateful that she won't have to do this anymore.

The day continued on and by the end both were just lying on the grass looking up at the colds and just relaxing after playing all day. Never imagining that this would be one of the few last moments they would play together.

-x0x0x-

He was pissed… how could they do this to him, they know that he will be better off with him, his face was stoic. "Fugaku was a close friend of mine… I will not just abandon his son like this!" he told the council that he knows they had something to do with this maybe not directly but from what Fugaku had told him ANBU where always nearby watching them. Because of this Fugaku had suspected that something was up with the higher ups of the village, he knew that they were plotting something… and here is the result they were always watching but didn't move to help the Uchiha, but he will not allow them to keep his son the sole survivor so they can use him in their twisted way.

"We understand this Lord Hyuuga, but you can't take the boy… he was born within the village he is a citizen here." Stated the man wrapped in bandages… Danzo.

"Really and what exactly have you done for him…?" demanded to know the Bygakugan user, how he despised theses old bag… and right now he really wished that Danzo would drop dead.

"Hiashi I'm sorry really but Danzo is right… Of course we can do something" started the Hokage "We can't ask him to make a choice now… he is much too young but on his sixteen birthday, Sasuke will be considered an adult." Added the wise man, taking his large pipe in his hand "He may freely decide what he desires"

"You can't do that!" said the old woman "He is the last of his clan… not counting the traitor of his older brother." She said

Hiashi closed his eyes and gave a snort "Is that what he is to you… You plan to use him for your own gain!" his voice was starting to rise; he needed to keep his cool, they can't know what he suspects he needs to keep an eye on them.

-x0x0x-

He was looking at the girl before him, she couldn't be near him any more… hatred is the only emotion that he can feel now. Giving her his back "Go away… I don't need you or anyone" he told her as coldly as he could be towards the small girl, a pain stung in his chest it hurt like someone's hand entered his chest and started squishes his heart.

Hinata wasn't sure what to do… Sasuke had never been cold towards her; it hurt and made her want to cry. "Sasuke if you need power… I can give it to you, not now but give time… please." She was desperately trying to convince him. "Please don't push me away… let me help you." She tried and started to approach the older boy.

Onex eyes looked at the younger girl, Hinata was one of the reasons his father had started to notice him more, even if he hadn't originally been his first choice for this he had trusted him and gave him a chance. Hinata is one of the little things he has left, she had become an important part of his life and vice versa, both needed the other before and even now? Could he really become strong without her? Yes he could, but extra power never hurt anyone right? But… if he allows her near wouldn't he not hate her, so many questions and no accurate response just maybes and what if's. Seeing her desperation hurt for some reason, was it really fair to hate her? No it wasn't but neither was what had occurred to him and it happened… life's not fair we don't always get what we want and Hinata will have to learn this… but not through him. No he should cherish her, just like his father had wanted, like they want him to avenge them… the same way.

Holding his head up high "Fine… you can help me" he said to the small lavender eyed girl, when he saw that spark of happiness in her eyes he felt funny… like the pain that he had been feeling had occurred again only it… didn't hurt this time, it felt… nice and something else he's just not sure what it is though.

Her big eyes lit up "Thank you Sasuke" Hinata thanked the boy for allowing her a chance to be a part of his life still. Her excitement couldn't be contained by her so she hugged him, he little arms circling around his waist and resting her head on his chest. "Thank you Sasuke I promise I will get strong for you" she said with a smile on her face.

Feeling her hug felt right to him, it brought him comfort and a sense of peace… like he shouldn't have a care in the world, everything is how it should be and nothing can ever go wrong.


	4. Chapter 3: The Time Has Come

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO MASAHI KISHIMOTO! ALL THAT'S MINE IS THE PLOT AND MY SPELLING IS NOT THE BEST **

**0x0**

_**She was given to the one that would use her as his tool. What would become of her when the one who was suppose to stand by her side leaves? Better yet who could take his place? What will happen when he comes back for her? Can her vengeful heart forgive?**_

**0x0**

**-x0x0x-**

**My Power Source**

**-x0x0x-**

**0x0**

**Chapter 3: The Time Has Come**

Eyes closed and concentration she told herself, sitting in the middle of the garden she intended to connect in a deeper level with all her surroundings. To feel the trees and the plants that surrounded her getting used to each of their distinctive energies that distinguished each from the other, feeling each enter her body through her pours attracting each like a magnet. The winds light breeze blew around her in a gentle way that soothed the girl, making her shoulder length hair wave in the breeze.

"All right Hinata begin." Said the older girl, her long brown hair blew in the wind with a gentle grace combined with her stance gave her a look of superiority.

Opening her eyes she stands and begins to perform a few movements, her arms where gently moving in a pulling motion her hips started to swayed giving the performance of a sexual dance, that started of slow and around her a wave of chakra started to appear around her, the movements started to take speed and the amount of energy started to grow in amount. Raising her hands in a praying like motion above her head and continued to sway her hips.

Hanabi was impressed and gave her younger sister a smirk "Now… transform it." She told her young sister.

Hinata closed her eyes once more and began to concentrate again; sweat began to gather around the small girl's forehead… her hips never stopped her hands began to make symbols that allowed her to create a jutsu. Hinata's eyes opened showing her determination to do this right, moving again she started to morph the chakra into water and giving it the shape of a dragon… with this her dance became faster and the water dragon started to move around her fallowing the commands that she made.

Nodding her head in an approving manner "Good now return the chakra to its original state." Hanabi ordered, with a voice that shows her statues of Royal House. Hanabi doesn't normally act this way around her younger sister, but when it comes to her training she can't go easy on her, she will never learn if she does.

Hinata did as commanded by her nee-chan and proceeded to reverse the water in to the energy that it was at first; her movements became more gentle and graceful in fast motion, slowly the water started to steam up and returned to its original state of chakra. She kept the pace of her movements even though she was becoming exhausted with this, but she had to keep going if she wanted to become stronger like her older sister.

"Give it back now Hinata" she told the young midnight haired girl, if she could return the chakra to the plants that she took it from then she will be ready to move to the next step of her training.

By this time Hinata started to pant… 'Come on, come on… I'm almost there.' She told herself trying to find the strength she needed to continue with her training. Feeling like her small frame would soon give in she decided that it was time now, activating her Byakugan she made the chakra circle around her and continued the swaying of her hips and her small legs started to move in a marching like motion, her hands were brought to her chest one folded in a fist with her index and her middle finger up while the other was wrapped around her semi fist. She gathered her own chakra in the tips of her two fingers she opened the pours around her body and pushed out sending the circling chakra out in sonic wave like motion returning it to the plants the she gathered it from. After the process was done she gave a small smile, and fell to her knees... she did it after all that training she finally did what she was meant to do, of course the one with the final word would be her father. Looking at her nee-chan she awaited her comments good or bad as long as she didn't sugar coat it she would be okay... that would be better than to only give her false expectations and she wouldn't be able to learn from her mistake.

The older girl gave her an approving nod and a smile "You did it... you're finally ready to show father... I don't see why you wanted me to approve it first, you were great." Hanabi told her younger sister with a sincere voice, ever since the passing of their mother a few years back Hinata had felt that she had lost her father's love and gained his hate. She had once told her that it was her fault that their mother died, if she hadn't been born then she wouldn't have fallen ill... that was not the case though, Hinata resembles their mother more than she herself does when she grows she will be the image of their mother... That is what hurts their father. Hinata had been trying to 'regain' their father's love by becoming stronger... Instead of attending the Academe like the rest of her generation she asked for her training to begin a few months after her fifth birthday around the time of the lost of her sealer. She had a privet sensei that taught her the basics and soon after that she had completed that part of the training, but her teacher had refused to continue until she was older, Hanabi saw the desperation she had to become stronger so she took her in and has helped her since. Her strength has improved and in a few more years she will rival her older sisters, she is smart and determined, but sadly she has her ups and downs... Herself esteem is like a rollercoaster ride one moment it's up and the next thing you know it's as if it were never there... She is much too sensitive and has her super shy moments when around those who she doesn't trust.

Hinata blushed "You think Otosan will be pleased with my progress?" she questioned, she was nervous and a bit tired from what she had just done. At the same time she felt proud of her self she proved her old sensei wrong... Her sensei had told her that she was much too young and small to be able to control such techniques, but she had done what she wasn't supposed to be able to do until she was twelve or thirteen and she was only ten and a half years old. Her dilemma was if her Otosan would be pleased or angered that she went against her sensei's wishes that was what she was fearing at the moment, but her father doesn't understand she has to please him he is her father... she is his blood his flesh and his bone but, she has to please Sasuke as well he has expectations and she must live up to them as well.

The technique that she had just done is the one that girls in the Royal House must do in order to graduate from the academe in Gin. With this her father will have to make the decision on what will be of her... she has already done simple missions with her nee-chan it was something that helped her with practice and stuff of the sort.

**-x0x0x-**

Looking at herself in the mirror Alina was looking at her as well; "Okay your ready Hinata" said the older blond trying to encourage the young girl. Today she was wearing one of her usual outfits' a long sleeve baby blue shirt that came all the way down pass her mid thigh and fit her young developing body nicely, and she wore a pair of gray pats that fit her just right for a girl of her age. The outfit was nice, but proper for a young girl, her hair was short and reached just above her shoulder except for the bangs that framed her pretty face they reached all the way to her collar bone.

She stared at herself and thought that anyone who would see her would simply think that she was just the cute little girl that doesn't have a care in the world. That was her advantage as her nee-chan has taught her... Allow your enemy to underestimate you, to be underestimated is always your advantage in battle, which was true in the simple missions that she had done that had always been an advantage, but at this moment she was scared. Hanabi had told her yesterday that she was ready to show her otosan but she was having second thoughts about it right now... What if he gets mad? Then again what if she doesn't show him now and he later finds out by another's mouth that would be worse. Then again Sasuke had told her the last time that she saw him that he was graduating and that he would need her soon, two of them and one of her she can only do so much... One expects one thing from her and the other another, so which is more important? She can't decide, she loves her father, but she also cares about her sealer... Is she even supposed to love one more? It's a difficult question that she can't even ask her nee-chan since she belongs to no one but herself.

"Well come on Hinata, you don't want to be late for breakfast" came the sound of Alina's voice, Hinata looked up at the older girl and gave her a nod and began to make her way out of the closet, past her elegant bathroom and towards her room where Kimiko was finishing her chores. Her bedroom was rather big she just realized, her big King size bed is towards the center left of her room it stands in a one step elevation, on the left wall there is a door that leads to the gardens around the estate, the glass door was covered by a curtain of beautiful crystals that blocked the view. Her room had a small table with cushions and giant pillows all around the floors for her to sit and just lay. Many crystal chains hung from her sealing around the room and she couldn't help but question if this would be the way that her room will look for ever... or will it change when she gets older?

Walking out into the hall she sees Kikyo-obasab and her nee-chan, masking her face she stares up at the two and all three proceed to head to the dining room for breakfast. After countless twist and turns and exchanges of halls they arrive at the dining room with a few minutes to spear, something that Kikyo is now thankful for.

Breakfast goes by fast, faster than Hinata would have liked and it was now or never... Taking a deep silent breath she takes the risk "Otosan..." asked the little girl with as much confidence as she can gather at these moments, happy that she didn't stutter in her father's presence... but she's not out of the woods yet.

The Lord and head of the house looks over to his youngest "What is it Hinata?" he asked the small blue haired child, he saw she was nervous but was masking it well.

"I would like to show you something..." she said, the butterflies fluttering within her "That's if you have time." she quickly added, remembering who he was.

Giving her a nod in acceptance both left the dining room and headed for the garden... Hinata was nervous, scared and excited but mostly scared of what he will say when he finds out about what's he has been doing behind his back.

**-x0x0x-**

Irritated and annoyed were two of the feelings he had been experiencing for the past few weeks, irritated because of the blond baka that though he can actually out beat him Sasuke Uchiha at well... anything it was obvious that idiot would never match up to his standers and in about a week he might as well just give up. The reason he felt annoyed and very much wishing god would just strike him or preferably the pink annoyance that just doesn't know when to shut up, he's tried everything he could think of to get his annoyingly loud fan girl to stop but it's always. "Sasuke-kun this, Sasuke-kun that" what does he have to do to get her to stop? Since the first moment he told her that she had an annoying voice... how can he be more direct? He already told her strait up and the message was not received.

He sighed, they had been training for a few hours now and he has not been able to get very far today or any of these past few days at that. Sakura and Naruto just keep getting in his way, when he completes something it "What! NO! I Can Do That Better Than You! BELIVE IT!" and then comes the "CHA! DON'T YELL AT SASUKE-KUN" Threat from the pink nuisance that can't do anything.

Then there was his sensei... The lazy bastard did nothing to help his case with the two loud mouths, he's always reading his stupid perverted book and that is not helping him get stronger though it doesn't matter. He will get strong any way that he has to and in a week the answer to his problem will be solved, but until then he better get away from the annoyance that are his team mates.

He started to make his way out of the forest when 'astonishly' Sakura saw him make his way further into the training grounds. "Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?" she asked in an 'I'm so cute' tone that only made her voice squeaky and irritate him more.

"Yeah Teme where are ya go'n!" stated the slow blond, a cocky grin appeared on his face "Oh! I get it you'r sacred I'm kick you'r ass. Huh not that I blame you I'm just that AWSOME! Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

'God what did I do?' the raven male asked the heavens above, he didn't get a response as always.

**-x0x0x-**

Sitting in front of her father, Hinata awaited to hear what he would ask of her... Three days ago she had shown her Otosan her ability and now she feels silly for ever being sacred, he had told her that he was proud of her even if she went against her teachers orders. That day she had become a kunoichi, she had been so happy with her father's decision.

"Hinata today you will leave for Konoha... I will be coming with you but you will stay and serve Sasuke." The brown haired male stated "Further more only Sasuke can know of your full capacity..." Hiashi told his youngest daughter, and paused for a mere moment unsure how his daughter will feel about what he will ask of her "Hinata... Trust only your clan and Sasuke... no one else." He stated, studying his daughters facial expressions.

Confusion was what she gave her father "Otosan...? Do you want the village to think am weak?" she came to a conclusion, one witch confused her further.

"Yes my daughter... Do not allow anyone but Sasuke to know of your full power." He told her, looking at her in the eye he continued "Konoha cannot be trusted... this will be your first mission gather as much information as you can." he told the young Hyuga before him "Do not question why only obey." was his final say on the matter.

Bowing her head "Yes otosan." she said in a calm and collect voice that told her father she would follow his orders.

Giving the young girl an approving nod he continued "Ko will come with you and protect you… also no one must know of his presence in the village, not even Sasuke… understood." He questioned the small girl; Hinata gave him a firm nod at this and waited for her father to continue "You will be staying at the Hyuga compound… You are not to speak of any of the Royal House issues." He told in a firm voice that stated the seriousness of the issue, receiving a nod from Hinata as a final word to the issue.

The Hyuga clan consisted of three Houses the first was the Royal House which was the one at the top they contain all the secrets of how the clan actually started and how their ancestors came to create sealments, next came the Main House which came in second, this sector of the clan at some point in time had been too part of the Royal House and when they dispatch to Konoha they were given the name of Main House, the reason why the girls in the Main House are not sealed with the twilight sealment is because the only way to perform the ritual is within the village of silver, but they did receive the seal that every Hyuga male receives and they had to give it to the females of the House. They adapted to that custom of not having the Twilight seal done but had needed a type of alternative which is how the Branch House was created, the cage seal had always excised, but it was only placed on the criminals of the clan. To serve the Main House in any way that was needed among siblings, something that the Royal House does not always do, of course there are exceptions to the rule and it has been done in the past. Hizashi his uncle is the leader of the Branch House in Konoha and the Main House leader is a cousin of his, both houses are welcome and allowed to freely enter the village of silver.

**-x0x0x-**

The day was peaceful and nice... The sky was blue and white fluffy clouds adored the blue canvas creating shapes and figures that allowed one to use their creative imaginations to morph them into anything. Birds calmly flew past in the open sky that gave them the freedom that any would desire to process. The marketplace was filled with many shoppers and sellers, the smell of baked goods and the sight of alluring sings and shouts of the shop owners trying to advertise their products.

Three teens were wandering around the calm streets of the village they call home, "Let get some food, I'm STARVING!" wined the shortest of the three, the blond that was probably the cause of the blond stereotype that many believe. His face lit up with is goofy grin and bright blue eyes "RAMEN! Yeah I want Ramen!" he shouted happily to his two companions, both the companions looked at him like he was insane.

"That's the fourth time that we eat Ramen this week and its only Wednesday" complained in an irritated voice the only female of the group, when an idea popped in her head. "Why don't you go get your Ramen Naruto..." Stated the pink haired girl in a sweet voice, she then hooked herself onto the stoic raven of the group and said "Me and Sasuke-Kun will go elsewhere to eat lunch!" Sakura shrieked to the havens and all who pass by.

Said raven started to shake his arm free, but the pink lover had a death grip n his arm "Sakura Let GO!" he demanded trying to push the annoying girl off.

She gave him a sad and confused look "BUT Sasuke-Kun!" she winded again, Sakura rehooked herself onto the apple of her eye. "I'm sick of ramen... and I'm sure you are too" Sakura was cut off by the ignored blond in orange.

"WHAT!" He said in a 'Oh no you didn't' kind of voice and proceeded "How can you say this Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said, little tear drops threatening to fall out after hearing the pink beauty diss his beloved ramen.

The female of the group was about to protest her reasons when 'puff' smoke appears and reveals the silver haired male known as their sensei, holding his little orange book as usual. "Yo" he greeted the odd group of students that he has.

As if nothing has happened Naruto happily replays to his greeting first "Hey Kakashi-Sensei..." Naruto said to the carefree teacher then he receives the cheerful greeting from his only female student and the usual nod and 'hn' from his favorite student, he's the only quiet one who doesn't always insult his beloved book. Naruto then starts to continue "eh... what's up, I thought we had the day off." he asked a little confused.

Peaking from the side of his little orange book he continues "You do..." Kakashi tells them and then returns his eyes to the book. "But Sasuke you are needed in the Hokage tower." he told them in a calm voice, placing most of his attention to the perverted book.

"WHAT!" A Naruto state with wide eyes "Why HIM" says the blond in orange, pointing at the center of attention "I'm the best Ninja the village has why does the old man want to see him." Naruto said in an offended way

"Naruto you idiot" Sakura started "Obviously the Hokage knows how powerful Sasuke-Kun is and wants to give him a special mission that only someone of his talents can do." Said the pink head in a as matter of fact voice, little hearts in her eyes. "Right… uh Sasuke-kun" she said confused "Uh were did he go?" The Jade eyed girl looked around and saw the love of her life walking away her eyes widen "Hey! Sasuke-Kun wait for me!" she shouted to her mysterious team mate, and ran after him

"Hey Sakura wait up" Shouted the blond forgetting about his beloved ramen.

**-x0x0x-**

'Finally' thought the young Uchiha, ditching his teammates to make his way to the tower. 'After all these past months of waiting' he said to himself, finally he was going to get the power that he needs.

Arriving at the entrance of the tower he enters and sees Kakashi leaning there and actually puts his book away when he senses him. "Yo Sasuke… shall we?" he question the prodigy before him, deciding that he didn't want to tell his sensei off he nodded and both walked in only to stop when they heard the shouts.

"Hey wait up!" both Naruto and Sakura shouted, out of breath from the running that they had to do to get close enough for their aloof teammate to hear. The first to speak was the sunny haired boy "What the hell Teme!" he yelled angrily at the Sharigan user "Why did you just ditch us like that?" questioned the angry sky eyed blond.

Sasuke just stared at the two, with his serious face in place as usual "Hn, it's not like this is any of your business." simply stated the almost last Uchiha, then he turned around and continued his way towards the meeting room where he always meets with the Lord of Silver.

"Wait! Sasuke-kun we want to help you" came the shriek of the pink Sakura, he simply ignored her and continued on his way... he had wasted enough time and the fact that a Kage from another village will be giving his daughter to him, is another reason not to be late. As to be expected they just couldn't take the hint that he didn't need them there and proceeded to follow him like lost puppies.

Arriving at the meeting door were two Gin Hyuga's at the entrance, both saw and nodded their heads in respect to him "Lord Hyuga has been expecting you Sasuke-Sama" Said one of the guards, then he turned and saw the masked man, a drooling girl, and a blond in orange... The guard turn to the Uchiha in a questioning matter "Are they with you Sasuke-Sama?" he asked. The Uchiha just surged and went on ahead to enter the room, with this action the two Hyugas opened the door for him. The other three tried to enter after their companion only to be stopped by the two men. "Where do you think you're going." he said, both getting in the way of the entrance.

As to be expected the loud blond was the first to speak "What do you mean" said Naruto waving his hands in the air, "We are with him" he told them refusing to the raven that ditched them.

The man just smirked "Really" he started and leaned down a bit to the blond boys level "He didn't say anything about you being able to enter with him." he told Naruto in a cocky tone, that irritated the blue eyed boy to the point of exploiting.

Inside the room were the third Hokage and the Lord of Silver both sitting, bowing his head in respect the Uchiha greeted the two leaders. The silence didn't last long because next thing they knew they heard an in furious "What!" and the door came down with the two guards tackling Naruto to the ground and performing gentle fist on him, causing him to fall on the ground paralyzed. The Hyuga leader's eyes widen a bit and look at the act in a disapproving matter, Kakashi pops his head in the room, and the masked scarecrow scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed manner. Sakura simply stood there too in an embarrassed manner, when a small figure entered the room.

The little girl simply looked at the blond on the floor and gave a questioning look "Um... Why is there some kid on the floor?" asked the young blue haired girl, her vision moved to the front of the room and landed on her raven sealer. A smile appeared on her face as she maneuvered her way to the older boy "Sasuke I found you" she said in a sweet tone that added to her adorableness, she went ahead and hugged the boy... who didn't show any sign of discomfort.

The action infuriated the pink girl who marched into the room and was about to pull on the small girl 'CHA! WHAT DOES SHE THINK SHE'S DOING HUGGING MY SASUKE-KUN OH SHE IS GOING TO PAY' yelled her inner ego flames coming out of her eyes, when one of the guards tackled her to the floor as well holding her down. "Ah! What did I do!" she screamed

Sasuke saw what was happening to his two teammates and actually he was happy that they followed him for a moment there. Looking at the small figure that was still holding him, he smirked and patted her head "Yeah" he said softly to her. He had been expecting something like this to happen and a part of him is glad it did. 'Yeah keep following me like lost puppies!' he thought to himself and yet...

Looking back at the two leaders before him he once again bowed his head, Hinata still clinging to his waist (she's not very tall compared to him) "Forgive the ruddiness of my teammates." he said his face schooled into its aloof form, it just came naturally to him.

After all the craziness has ended then everyone was quiet in the room, the two land leaders were position in the front of the room, Sasuke with Hinata to his right and Sakura to his left. On the other side of Sakura sat the now recovering knuckle headed ninja, and next to the door stood their perverted sensei... reading his book as usual. And still in pain the knuckle head was the first to speak "Ow... Why did you want that Teme!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the raven male, "When you can have someone better like me! I'm practically the strongest ninja ever and I have the looks! Believe It!" he said while pointing his thumb at himself and finishing with his catch phrase. Sadly his moment of glory didn't go as planned, first he gets strange looks from the two Hyugas, the silent treatment from the Teme and a disapproving look from both his sensei and the Hokage, but Sakura beat everyone.

"You Baka!" she said nailing him on the head with her fist of furry, "Haven't you embarrassed Sasuke-Kun enough!" Said the pinket as if she hasn't done the same thing as the poor blond boy, looking at the leaders she calmly apologizes "For give him for his outburst" she said in her sweet voice and gave a nervous giggle.


	5. Chapter 4: The New Team Mate

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO MASAHI KISHIMOTO! ALL THAT'S MINE IS THE PLOT AND MY SPELLING IS NOT THE BEST **

**0x0**

_**She was given to the one that would use her as his tool. What would become of her when the one who was suppose to stand by her side leaves? Better yet who could take his place? What will happen when he comes back for her? Can her vengeful heart forgive?**_

**0x0**

**-x0x0x-**

**My Power Source**

**-x0x0x-**

**0x0**

**Chapter 4: The New Team Mate**

They were all still sitting in the meeting room, after all the apologies and small introduction they all preceded with the real reason on why they were there. The leader of silver looked pleased with the fact that Sasuke accepted his daughter, "Now then I expect great things from you Sasuke." The silver eyed man started, this comment was envied by a blond vessel that really hated the raven haired male at this moment more than normally. The leader continued "I expect you to take good care of my daughter." The last comment caught the attention of the two other members of team 7.

Sakura was the first to speak her confusion "Um Lord Hyuga do you mean Sasuke-kun has to take care of your daughter as part of his mission?" said the pink haired girl, it seemed a little odd that a Kage would trust their daughter to a Genin not that Sasuke was not strong enough or anything it was just a little wired that's all.

The oldest Hyuga answered her question "No that is not what I mean…" he started "I am giving him my daughter to keep." He said in a serious tone.

After hearing this both Naruto and Sakura's eyes went wide and their mouths opened, astonished at what has just been said. This man was going to give his daughter to a mere teen, she would belong to him. Sakura couldn't believe this she turned to face the love of her life to see that he was calm and fine with this fact and actually seemed glad. 'Had Sasuke-kun known about this the whole time?' she asked herself, then she looked at the small girls that seem happy about this and a conclusion came into the jade eyed girl. 'CHA THAT SHE WITCH SHE GOT HER FATHER TO ENGAGE HER TO MY SASUKE!' inner Sakura came to the conclusion; if that was the case she would not in a million years have it not even over her dead body. Sasuke didn't need that little girl he needed a woman and that woman would be her… she thought to herself, but the fact still angered her to no end, also that Sasuke had not made any sort of move to remove the younger girl away from him… he actually seem to accept this she had to say something

Naruto on the other hand was too in confusion… then he started to feel anger, what kind of father just gives their child away… and to a kid at that. In the eyes of the young kyuubi vessel, the man before him was worse than scum. Then envy kicked in, he looked at the Uchiha and he seemed pleased with the results of this. Was that Teme happy that powerful men were coming from faraway lands to give him their children…? 'What makes Sasuke so special he's nothing but a know it all jerk' Naruto thought to himself, he felt like he would burst at any moment know, and worst the small girl seemed fine with the turn of events… Happy even, then Naruto noticed something that he just had to state "Uh… Why does she have a Ninja head band around her neck?" Naruto questioned, this also caught his pink team mate's attention even Kakashi was headband was different than theirs it had a sun and moon combined as one and a small konoha symbol in the middle, said girl blushed lightly at the attention she was receiving, finally it came to Naruto like a click "NO WAY!" he shouted "It took me like forever to pass and your telling me that she did it in less years" Naruto let it all out, he had been out beaten by someone younger and worst of all a girl.

"That's because Hinata is smarter than you… dobe." Sasuke stated but said the last part lowly so only Hinata could hear it, said comment caused the young Hyuga to giggle.

Then the pink haired girl became even more angered at the action, it was Sakura's turn to talk "What do you mean you are giving your daughter to (my) Sasuke-kun?" asked the pinkett, with hidden venom disguised as curiosity. This was just unacceptable to her…

**-x0x0x-**

The two leaders where left alone in the room now, "I am only accepting Sasuke's request to keep my daughter here in that condition." Hiashi told the Hokage "If anything happens to her we will have problems" was his last statement.

Sarutobi nodded his head pipe in hand "Yes I understand Hiashi, your daughter will be safe you have my word... So you expect a lot from Sasuke." stated the older male of the two.

The Hyuga leader nodded at this "Yes I have monitored his growth all these years and he has advanced greatly." he told the man, in all truth he has been protecting the young Uchiha in all the ways that he can. He has given him scrolls that he has mastered quickly, he is like a son to him but he understands that Sasuke will never see him as a father, that does not bother him though he is not trying to take Fugaku's place.

"Then I suppose I will be expecting you for the chunin exam." Sarutobi asked Hiashi, he understood the man before him and deep down inside wished that the boy would have been able to leave the village and go with the Hyuga. Perhaps he would have been better off with them especially because of the circumstances, but danzo and the other two console members will not allow the Sharingan to leave Konoha. To an extent the lord of silver was right, but in the end the choice will be the raven's... he will decide where he wishes to live in Konoha or Gin, it has been written since that day Hiashi had come here demanding the boy that he has been taking care of... even if he can't be here all the time he has provided the young boy with everything he needs to become stronger... from scrolls to privet lessons from great masters.

**-x0x0x-**

Walking down the street was very uncomfortable for the small ten almost eleven year old, and to be honest she had to question why Sasuke would hang around with these two? Both his team mates just weren't the type of people he would hang around, but here they are... The blond boy named Naruto is just yapping away like there's no tomorrow, then there's the pink haired girl who had some type of panic attack... she just keeps staring at Sasuke, is she his girlfriend? With her innocent question in mind she tugged on the dark ebony eyed boy known as her sealer "Sasuke?" she started, when she saw that she not only had his attention but his two strange friends as well she continued "Is Sakura your girlfriend?" she asked in a quiet voice, looking up at him with big innocent dear eyes.

After hearing this, the raven haired boy almost lost his balance almost and stared at his small source of power like she was insane "NO" he said in an irritated voice, then he realized that the small Hyuga meant no harm in her question she gave him a nod that she understood and apologized to him.

The innocent question didn't just effect the young Uchiha it had also affected his two companions, Naruto was mad at the small girl for even thinking that his crush and the Teme could even be something. Sakura had a different reaction, after she heard the soft "Is Sakura your girlfriend?" she had blushed a soft pink and began to feel the butterflies flutter in her stomach she became excited at the fact that they looked like a couple. Her happiness didn't last since the 'boyfriend' in the picture crushed it when he said "NO" that word echoed in her mind for a few moments and she felt like her heart had been ripped out and stomped on. Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a shriek

"SASUKE-KUN" came the high pitched voice of her ex-best friend, as she lunged herself onto the owner of her heart.

Hinata looked at the blond girl in purple and thought she was too loud, but she was pretty then she came to realization. "Oooh" she said like she understood what was occurring this caught everyone's attention "She's your girlfriend, she's pretty Sasuke" she said in an understanding tone that made her look cute and adorable.

At hearing this, the blond girl looked at the small little girl with a big smile "AWW! she's so cute." ino said loosening her grip on the Uchiha who was struggling to get the blond annoyance off when he froze, the small girl that was his responsibility spoke once more the question that she had previously gotten an answer to.

At hearing that the blue eyed beauty thought she was cute, Hinata blushed a pretty pink that complemented her pale ivory skin and the heat increased when she realized that more people were staring at her... strangers to be exact.

"CHA! Ino-pig get off him", came the angry sound of the pink haired girl, she was pissed sure Hinata was cute but at this moment she hated the small girl... She had also assumed that she too was the young heart throbs girlfriend but she never said anything about being pretty.

Naruto was the one to fill everyone in one the small girl with the pretty pink blush "That's Hinata Hyuga, she's Sasuke's responsibility." he told, nodding his head and crossing his arms like he was the only mature one at the moment which he was for the moment anyways, the cloud lover and the boy with the chip bag nodded at the information they had received from the normally loud blond.

Ino let go of the Sharingan user with a smile of triumph, she stood behind the adorable Hyuga and looked at Sakura with a look of 'I win', her victory was too lived short when the raven recovered from the head lock he had just been placed in "Hinata" he said in a low voice and motion her to get closer to him. She did shyly make her way towards the taller boy, he grabbed her shoulders tightly but not enough to hurt the small child, looking at her in the eye "She's not my girlfriend" he told her in a serious tone.

At hearing this Sakura felt the victory rush through her veins and got up in her rivals face "HA!" she said, Ino was not about to take that.

"HA! What forehead even a little girl knows I'm better for Sasuke-kun." the blond flower lover stated, a smirk placed on her lips at the fact that she was prettier than the jade eyed girl.

At hearing this both girls began to argue with Naruto, Shikamaru and Chochi as referees trying to calm the two fan girls from the show they were giving to the by passers of the market place. They were so engaged in the argument on who is better for the dark eye boy that they didn't pay much attention to him or the small cause that started this whole argument in the first place.

Hinata blinked for a moment, then she looked down and had a thinking look on her face when she looked back up at the older teen she asked "Oh" she said lowly, then she looked back up at him with her big eyes "Okay I won't do it again Sasuke" she said and smiled at him hoping he won't be too mad at her for her innocent curiosity.

That seemed to please him to some extent, he couldn't stay mad at her she was only curious since she must respect those close to him, he decided that staying here would only encourage more questions so best to get started on the reason that he need her for. "Come on" he told her graving her hand and both left the group that was distracted arguing amongst themselves, and headed towards the training grounds.

**-x0x0x-**

It had been about two weeks since Hinata had become a part of the genin group team seven, although she wasn't completely apart of the team as to say she was manly there to help the Uchiha avenger. As far as the team and all of Konoha knew she was only gathering the experience she needed and was placed in team seven because the last Uchiha in Konoha was someone the leader of silver trusted. They did not know about her sealment or the fact that the Sharingan user was the one who could wield her as a type of battery, which is what she was for him a chakra battery that could supply him with unlimited amount of chakra. The day that they had both left to the training grounds for the first time had been the turning point for him and he saw the power that she could offer him... just like she had told him she could. He had started with a fire ball and when she added her power it only increased it and made the ball four times bigger than what it had been... this had pleased him.

She was only ten and she was already genin, she had mastered the things that she was supposed to learn when she was about three years older.

They were on their way to the Hyuga compound to get the small girl, they had a mission today and they need to retrieve the small girl since she was not allowed to wander the busy streets of the fire village. Naruto was proudly marching ahead of the group and Sakura was right next to him as always, and his perverted sensei was late as always, it was nothing knew to them... when he finally arrives he will give them some lame excuse instead of admitting that he is just too lazy and carefree to actually do something on time, he can't complain he had helped him to some extent.

**-x0x0x-**

Hinata was calmly practicing her dance in a secluded part of the garden where she noticed that not many passed by, her hands flowed and her hips swayed. She did not gather chakra from any of the plants around her, just in case anyone would pass by, it would just look like she was dancing she knew Ko was watching from somewhere. So far she has not gathered much information for her father, all she has is that there are three council members that help the Hokage just like they do back in her village only that two of the council members are easily manipulated. They don't pay much attention to her since as far as anyone except Sasuke knows she is just a sweet little girl that passed simple test.

She closed her eyes and continued her movements and even though she was not gathering any chakra form the living plants around her she allowed herself to get familiar with all the surrounding plans and their energy no one would be able to see what she was doing, not even with the Byakugan could they see that she was getting accustomed to the plants chakra, only when she began to gather form the plants could they see it. She had to be careful though with team seven's sensei... Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja, from what she had heard he posses the Sharingan as well even though he was not Uchiha, apparently if someone wanted her eyes they could littiraly take them and then implant them into themselves so they would the posses the Byakugan. Though it wouldn't work since her body was sealed by the Sharingan user only Sasuke has the power to break that seal so that others could successfully posses her eyes.

Then she felt a presence coming her way she opened her eyes and saw a boy older than herself and maybe a year older than Sasuke. Neji Hyuga... the son of the branch house leader, she had seen him a few time but they have never conversed with one another. To be honest she wasn't sure if she could converse with the older teen, whenever he would look at her she would feel nerves and excited at the same time. When she hears him talk it makes her want to have a conversation with him just so she can listen to him, and when they both lock eyes it's like she could just stare at the eyes that look so much like hers but so different at the sometime. His eyes are shiny silver that holds strength and power, like if... he were to order something of her she would feel obligated to obey even though it is the other way around.

A crush is what is happening, she is starting to gather feelings for the older boy with the cage seal, he is a prodigy from what has been said around the house... he is even stronger that the main house hair, and he is of the lower house, but this doesn't surprise her the only reason why they are sealed is because they are just so powerful they cannot risk them leaving the clan. To some extent she understands him; she's sealed to Sasuke and will never be able to choose her life for herself Sasuke and her otosan are the ones who will decide her destiny and what will become of her. It upsets her but what can she do what's done is done it cannot be reversed just like the seal that he hides from the world, she has never seen it and wonders if it is something like hers; a tribal butterfly landing on the Uchiha crest.

Neji approaches the young girl he has seen her a few times around the main house, she spends little time in the estate since she is always around the Uchiha and his team. It seems odd to some point that this girl would be around him all the time and not amongst her clan's men. From the old stories that the branch elders tell, the females of the Royal house posse's stronger abilities than any of the main house. It must be true since this girl who is about four years younger than him has already become a Kunoichi, but he has seen her small body with the Bygakugan and it seems like another Hyuga's so what is it that she is hiding? Why is she always near the arrogant Uchiha? Unless... She belongs to him? Could that be it the reason why...

"Hinata-Hime" he greets the small female before him, he looks her up and down observing her young developing body and from what he can tell the Royal and Main house both morph these girls body's with remedies and such. It is starting to become obvious that she will have a beautiful body shape when she gets older, her face is too lovely and flawless no blemishes or imperfections of any kind she will be very beautiful when she grows.

She looks at him a light pink blush adores her cheeks "You don't have to call me that... just Hinata is fine." she shyly tells the older boy who is gaining her heart without trying, he too refers to her as the rest of the clan does as 'hime' though she is to some extent a princess but that title belongs to her nee-chan, she is merely the second born.

**-x0x0x-**

"Come on let's find Hinata so we can go get a cool mission before they run out and were stuck doing something stupid again." Said the energetic Naruto a happy smile placed on his face. They have been getting all these stupid missions that just weren't at his 'Ninja level' they always got stuck doing boring chores for people, that is not what a future Hokage should be forced to do, reaching the Hyuga compound they were told that the young princess was out in the gardens and that they may go and find her, which is what they did... all the gardens were amazing and well taken care of. You could see some of the workers tending to the plants with care, it was no wonder that there was not a weed in sight nothing was out of place everything was prefect... This creped the knuckle head ninja a bit, 'everything is perfect... too perfect' he said to himself, wandering if there could ever be an imperfection amongst the Hyuga.

They had been wandering the gardens for a good ten fifteen minutes now and they have yet to find the small girl that is the newest member of their team, until they came to a further part of the garden, a more isolated section that had many Sakura trees at full bloom, a man made stream added to the beauty of the place. And there in the middle of the garden stood two figures, one was tall with long brown hair that traveled all the way down his back; the second figure was smaller than the first and had short blue hair that belonged to the one they have been searching for. Both seem to be conversing very privately with the other, like they were in their own little world, for some reason having the two that close together and Hinata smiling at the taller boy made Sasuke mad. He was getting mad not only at him but at her as well, she is only supposed to be close to him and no other... she belonged to him, she is going to hear him out when he tells her she can only talk to those who he approves of and this other Hyuga is not one of them. Thankfully for him he didn't have to call at her because the dobe did it."Hey! Hinata hurry up we gotta get there before all the awesome and cool missions are taken!" Naruto had called at her; she had simply said something to the other Hyuga before he took his leave and went the other direction of them.

A smile adored her face as she happily made her way to them "Hi guys" she said in a soft voice.

**-x0x0x-**

Standing in the room they see the poor brown cat being strangled in a hug by his respected owner, the woman was happily reassuring the small cat with tears in his eyes "Aww my poor little baby mommy was so worried about you." she said to the poor creature, who struggled to get away from his 'mommy'.

With a happy grin on his face Naruto scratched the back of his head "HA! That stupid cat deserves to be squashed!" he laughed at the cats miss fortune, after all he had been attacked by the evil miss understood feline.

Hinata looked at the scene with sad puppy dog eyes "Aw poor kitty" she said lowly enough so the client wouldn't hear, not that she was loud or anything "I would run away too." she finished

"Yeah no wonder he always runs away." Sakura added, she too felt sorry for the poor cat that unlike Naruto was not attacked by the humiliated feline.

The Third Hokage was the next to speak "Now then for squad seven... We have a vary of choices for your next mission." he said reading of the green scroll with the letter 'D' written all over it, "One of them includes babysitting the chief counselors tree year old baby, helping his wife do the grocery shopping, or picking" The old man with the pipe did not finish since he was interrupted by the impatient blond who sat on the floor arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"NO! I want a real mission, not this BABY stuff you keep giving us." Naruto started his tantrum, "I'm a ninja I want Action and Adventure! Come on old man give us something challenging!" he demanded, insulted that he was not able to show of his 'awesome' moves. The rest of the genin in the room agreed with the knuckle head, but they were not about to voice it out loud for all to hear. Sasuke keep his aloof form as always but inside 'He's got a point' he thought. Sakura was getting annoyed by the blonds outburst 'He's such a pain' she said to herself trying to keep herself from punching Naruto on the head. Hinata looked at the scene before her with curiosity and astonishment at how Naruto was able to have an outburst like that and is still standing and breathing 'I wonder if he will get in trouble?' she thought to herself. Kakashi was too annoyed by this 'I knew this would happen' he thought the perverted silver haired male.

Their old sensei stood outraged that Naruto would disrespect their leader; even though Naruto has changed his ways and has stopped his pranking days he is still that hot head that can't sit still for longer than a minute (not even). "How dare you Naruto! You are all mere genin starting off the shinobi path!" Iruka lectured the kyuubi vessle, who only puffed out his cheeks in anger. "You have no experience and will take these missions to develop your skills!"

The lecture only added wood to the roaring flame known as Naruto "Are You Serious Baby Sitting Is NOT A Mission It Just A Stu" he was cut off from his rant "AH!" Kakashi smacked the hot head before he made matter worse.

"Oh put a lid on it" He told his loud student, honestly he understood where his was coming from he too was getting tired off just staying in the village doing simple boring chores.

Naruto wined in pain from the smack that he received, rubbing the area behind is head trying to sooth the pain. "Naruto you do not understand" the Third started his lecture explain the way they classify the missions and the rank of shinobi that you have to be in to receive them and so on. When he was done with the lecture he takes his pipe out of his mouth only to place it back in his mouth when he realizes that he has been ignored and Naruto is conversing with the group about his beloved ramen. Sarutobi smirked and decided to give him a chance "Since you are so determined." he started, this caught the groups attention "I will give you a 'C' rank mission... you will be body guards on a journey." he told the squad before him.

This lid up Naruto's face and his anger and pain was replaced with excitement "Really...? YES!" he said getting more interested in the new task that they were about to receive "Who! A princess or maybe some important counselor?" he tried to guess the answered as to who they would be protecting.

Sarutobi smirked "Bring in our guest." he ordered and they all waited in suspense to see who it would be entering the room.

The door slid open and in came a drunk old man with a pink blush a clear sign of the effects of alcohol present on his face, the bottle still in hand he wore a dark green avocado color shirt and a towel around his neck, a small purple obi tide around his waist and a pair of kaki brown pants. He was fairly tanned wore glasses and had a mustache beard combo going on he also wore a type of twisted up clothe around his head, taking another 'drink' more like a chug of the bottles liquid, "What is this... A bunch of brats." he stated offended that this was the best they could do for him, the drunk man before them too disappointed the new genin team "And you the little one with the idiotic look on your face..." he started pointing at the team "You really expect me to believe your a ninja" he said referring to Naruto.

Said blond quickly scanned the room and saw that Hinata was the shortest one in the room and quickly defended "Hey don't say that about Hinata!" he shouted to the old drunk

The bearded man saw that he had not understood "I wasn't referring to the Hyuga... I can understand her, she is from the Royal house and has a bloodlimit" he said leaning against the door frame, he saw the small girl's headband tied around her neck. It had a carving of a sun and moon combined as one with a small fire symbol in the middle, this lead to the conclusion that she is from the village of silver and must be from the Royal House

"Oh" he said then proceeded to laugh "So then if not Hinata... Who's the little one with the idiotic" he didn't finish his sentence because realization hit him hard when his two other team members stood closer to him and proved they were taller. This brought back his rage "I'll demolish you!" he said kicking and squirming around while the jounin of the group held him

"You can't demolish a client it doesn't work like that." Kakashi explained while Naruto continued to kick and squirm and yelled at the old man. The other three just looked at the scene with embarrassment.

The drunk old man finished his bottle and introduced himself "I am Tazuma a master bridge builder and I must return my country." he told the group and continued "I am building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it costes your life." he finished.


	6. Chapter 5: Missions

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO MASAHI KISHIMOTO! ALL THAT'S MINE IS THE PLOT AND MY SPELLING IS NOT THE BEST **

**.**

_**She was given to the one that would use her as his tool. What would become of her when the one who was suppose to stand by her side leaves? Better yet who could take his place? What will happen when he comes back for her? Can her vengeful heart forgive?**_

**.**

**-x0x0x-**

**My Power Source**

**-x0x0x-**

**.**

**Chapter 5: Missions**

**. **

After the terrifyingly disappointing experience of finding out who's life would be in the young new genin's hands, squad seven was dispatched to retrieve the essentials that they would need in this knew exciting journey, that would surely grantee adventure and excitement for the copy ninjas team of different individuals. They each had about less than an hour to gather their equipment and would meet in the front of the gates that lead out of the fire village.

Gathering the essentials that she would need, the young Hyuga calmly placed her things into the bag that she would take for the new mission that they would go on. Today was a nice sunny summer day filed with blue skies and the warm rays of the sun that shined brightly. In all honesty Hinata was starting to miss her home and all the things she used to do in the village of silver, but she was an adult now… well more or less she could not depend on her otosan or her nee-chan for ever. Now she had to look out for herself especially since Ko will only be able to come to her rescue when her life is in serious danger and about to end.

Hinata looked around the room that the main house had provided for her, it was big and spacious… the thing is that it's not the same; everything is too bland there is nothing there to make the room standout. A single bed on the far corner wall, a window that did not show an exciting view of magical colors of the plants, a desk as well as a night stand with a simple lamp and the bathroom was just as average as the room, a normal size tub a simple sink with a small mirror and a toilet.

It was so different in Konoha there is no one there to help her, not that she had needed it for a while now… honestly she has been capable of bathing herself for a long time, it's just that she enjoyed the feeling of the massage she would receive when the oils and lotions where being rubbed on her skin. Still even if the main house would have offered she would have turned them down, she is not about to let a complete strange bathe her, Alina and Kikyo-obasab have been the only ones who had helped her with the task ever since she can remember.

Finishing the task at hand the young girl felt the familiar energy that emerges from the last Uchiha in Konoha, turning she sees that he is entering the room through the window something that is not allowed in any of the Hyuga houses. Gasping and giving the raven a worried look she pleaded her question "Sasuke what are you doing?" she started and received a strange look from the older boy. "Do you know how much trouble I will get into if someone comes in and sees you?" She finished in a panicking whisperer that the older boy found amusing.

Stepping into the room the older of the two approached the youngest and stared at her strait in the eye, all amusement gone and replaced with his serious one. "Who was it that you were talking with earlier today?" he questioned the small midnight haired girl; she gave him a strange look not understanding the point of his question. His patience was wearing thin and anger started to form inside of him with the silence that he was receiving, "Answer me Hinata" he demanded in a threatening tone.

Hinata was confused as to why he would be upset, his question did not show any logic to her. Why would her talking to Neji upset him? Should he even be upset? And now he was using a tone that she has not heard in so long, the only difference is that before she would be attacked with tickles, back then she knew that he would not hit her if she made him upset, but now… she is not sure, Would he hit her? Is he aloud to treat her in such a manner?

Deciding that she would rather not find out, "He was just telling me that you guys were here." Hinata semi lied to him, in truth that had been the reason that Neji had approached her but ended up talking about other things instead. Looking up at him hoping that he did not see through her small fibblet, the way he looked at her with those dark eyes that used to hold so much warmth and affection for her, made her wish she could turn time and relive those moments one more time.

With hard eyes "I don't want you near him." he simply ordered, showing the seriousness of his command. For some reason he did not want that other Hyuga near her, it just made his blood boil when he saw how she would look at him with… a special look?

A look that she has never given him.

Seeing her nod her head without questioning him should have pleased him, but the emotion that Hinata held in her eyes in that moment only made things worse.

Sadness, hurt and a pang in her heart are the three things that she felt when those words left his mouth, and without question she simply nodded and accepted this command that made her feel like crying and anger run through her small frame. Crying because she was starting to gather feelings for the cage sealed Hyuga and rage because Sasuke had just ordered it.

She had no choice but to accept the command and get over it.

**.**

His excitement could not be hidden from anyone as he marched in front of the group, out the gates of his home. "YEAH!" Naruto shouted to the world, both his arms stretched out to the heavens a big smile adored his features "Alright!"

Looking at the blond with annoyance "What are you yelling about now?" questioned the pink haired of the group.

Looking around his surroundings the blond answered "This is the first time I ever left the village." He said feeling like he was on top of the world, "I'm a traveler now. Believe It!" he ended with his usual catch phrase still looking around with his bright grin in place

Naruto's action did not please the bridge builder, "Hey!" he started feeling like he had just been cheated "Am I really supposed to trust my life to this brat! He's a joke." He told the jonin of the group, pointing a finger at Naruto and taking another bottle of alcohol out and took a large drink of the strong liquid.

At hearing this he froze and became angry at what had just been said about him, those words echoed in his head over and over again and memories started to flow into his mind's eye and played like a movie for him to watch. Crossing his arms and a twitch appearing in his eye at the anger that he felt 'Why did we have to get this old drunk to protect?' he questioned in his mind and then came up with a solution 'I'm going to cut him down to size right now!'

Kakashi just chuckled at the comment "He's with me… and I'm a jonin so there is nothing to worry about." The masked man reassured the client.

Turning to face the old man with the pointy hat, Naruto pointed a finger at him "HEY! Never insult a ninja, cuz that's a big mistake and I am one of the greatest ninja this village has ever had." He lectured the man who hired them, a smile appeared in the blonds lips "So One Day I'm Going To Be Hokage And You Will Look Up To Me!" he told not only the bridge builder but everyone "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Remember It!" with this Naruto ended his little speech.

"Hokage are powerful and wise you are puny and brainless, the day you become Hokage pigs will fly." He told the boy, and took another chug of the liquor in his bottle.

Naruto felt insulted, fisting a hand "SHUT UP!" he yelled anger reconsuming in him "I will be Hokage just wait and see!"

The argument that was happening made Hinata wonder. Why it was so hard to believe that one day Naruto could become the kage of the hidden leaf? Everyone has an equal chance right?

"HA! You could become Hokage a million times but you'll still be the same loser to me!" the alcoholic man stated, and began to walk away.

"AH! I'll demolish you!" Naruto threaten again and was about to launch himself at the man.

"I told you, you are supposed to **protect** the client not demolish him." Kakashi stated holding the kyuubi vessel by the collar of his jacket. His words where ignored because it was as if it went in through one ear and out the other.

**.**

They have been traveling for some time now and Hinata was starting to get real board right about now, and her mind was beginning to wander as they walked 'I wonder is this how missions will always be? Or is it that I am still too young to truly understand? And why would Mr. Tazuma need protection? What if he's hiding something?' At the last thought her big lavender bunny like eyes widen and she stared at the client, trying to see if she could discover something. When she saw that there was nothing wrong with the man she decided that she was just being paranoid and boredom had made her think silly thoughts. 'Kakashi did say that there are no ninja in the land of waves.' She said to herself, 'and even if there was why would they be after a simple bridge builder.' She reassured herself and dismissed all thoughts of the matter, and continued to walk along with the others.

Just then two men appeared from a puddle of water that they just walked by, they were so fast one of them through a shuriken like chain and tied the jonin of the group. At this everyone became shocked that they were under attack, and then the second ninja did the same. Then both pulled and what happened next shocked the small girl, Kakashi had just been slathered by the chains.

At this action Hinata activated her bloodlimit to see what the damage was, she was scared but also remembered all those training sections she had with her older sister. 'Remain calm and observe the situation' she told herself and then looked towards Sasuke and realized that he was as calm as ever, like nothing had just happened and to some extent he had a right to be calm. The thing that had just been chain and cut into slices was not the silvered haired pervert that she had grown accustom to.

Looking around with her all seeing eyes Hinata notices that the two who had just invaded their trip where now behind Naruto, Hinata did not have much experience in these types of situations, but her common sense told her that they would not hesitate to kill them just because they are kids. Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder, turning to face the owner of the hand she sees Sasuke signaling her to help him, regaining her focus she moves on to assist him with the task quickly she begins to move her arms around gathering her own chakra into the palm of her hands and awaits Sasuke's signal.

Sasuke jumps up in the air and stops the two chains that were now headed towards Naruto, who by the looks of things was frozen with shock and fear of the situation and was unable to move out of the way. Throwing his shuriken, Sasuke manages to stop the chains and stick them to a nearby tree.

The two older shinobi seemed to have not been expecting that from the raven haired boy, jumping up in the air the try to attack the blond again only to be stopped once more by the new genin, Sasuke gives his chakra magnet the signal and she proceeds to attack the two strangers, hitting them with the gentle fist as fast and as best as she could.

Panting the young girl looks around her searching for the jonin of the group; it didn't take long for him to appear in front of them with a happy smile behind his mask. "Well you two handled the situation quite well." he complemented the two ravens, he looked towards his other two students and saw that both were still in their state of shock... he didn't blame them they are just starting out and this was something that shouldn't have happened, all four of them are just not ready for this type of situation.

Finally snapping out of his shock Naruto sees that his sensei is still alive, "Kakashi sensei" it was a bit confusing to him, but that didn't matter because he was alive and safe.

Sakura too gasped with happiness that her perverted sensei was safe and alive 'His alive'

'Hn sure only show up when everything is over' Sasuke was a annoyed at how his sensei just appeared like that.

Naruto turns to see the two mist shinobi lying on the ground, "Hey, how come they aren't moving?" he questioned and turned to look at the youngest of the group 'she can't be that strong... she just pocked them.' His stare intensifies and the small Byakugan user starts to feel self conscious which causes her to blush a dark pink and fidget in her place.

Seeing this happening Sasuke steps in "Stop staring at her like that baka." Sasuke orders Naruto, in his hard voice that shows superiority and authority.

Naruto wasn't staring at Hinata to be mean or make her feel uncomfortable or anything, he was just trying to figure out how she did that move, the look he had on his face was just his thinking face. But hearing the dark haired Uchiha boss him around made the Uzumaki's blood boil "Make Me!" he told the taller male, and just to piss him off some more continued to stare at the big lavender eyed girl, a big mistake on his part.

The protective and possessive Uchiha was about to grave him by the collar when Kakashi spoke up, caring the two paralyzed shinobi "Enough!" he says then turns to look at Naruto "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you, but I didn't think you would react this way." he says, then turns to face the green eyed girl with bubble gum hair "The same goes for you Sakura." he tells.

Hearing his sensei tell him this made Naruto mad, not at Sasuke or any one... just at himself 'I was useless' he thought to himself, feeling like a complete loser and cowered for not reacting the way a ninja should. 'And Sasuke was so cool... like he's done this a million times already.' he was shocked at this realization 'he wasn't even scared or anything...' the blond looks over towards the raven who just saved his ass 'He looks so calm and relaxed not even a scratch on him... and I was so lame...' he thought over the situation that had just happened a few minutes ago 'he had to come up and save me... Why can't I keep up with that guy?' Naruto sees how Sasuke is just calmly standing without a care in the world with Hinata next to him 'And Hinata...' words could not describe the feeling that he felt towards the girl at the moment 'she's younger than me and it was as if... She and Sasuke have been at this a thousand times before.' he was shocked and hurt to know that he had been out beaten by the teme, but his ego and pride hurt even more now that he realized Hinata was ten years old and finished off the enemy with just simple taps.

Kakashi just finished tying up the two intruders that had attacked his squad, turning to face the client who hired them for the mission he begins "So Mr. Tazuna... we need to talk."

Hinata saw how the bearded man with the pointy hat became nervous and a bit jumpy at hearing this, then all the thoughts that had been in her mind came back, the questions rushing around her head one by one. Looking at the paralyzed chunin she felt proud of herself, the gentle fist isn't her strongest attack, back in gin only the males use the gentile fist, but she does now the basics and knows by memory all the chakra points in the body. Her better attacks come from using the chakra around her, but with how things are now its best not to risk it and have the copy ninja ask questions... something that he hasn't done, in her mind she thinks he is simply keeping an eye on her. Kakashi Hatake is much older and more experienced than she is; perhaps he has already realized that she is not what she says to be... one thing she is sure of is that he suspects nothing when it comes to the relation between herself and the top student of the group.

"Humm there mist chunin, by looks of things they are relentless fighters." he began, "They will keep fighting no matter what the cost." he finished his explanation. Both tied chunin were shock to know that he had been aware of the ambush that they had planed out.

**.**

It has been a few days since the incident and a lot of things have come out into the open, as it turns out the man that they have been assigned to protect is wanted in his village that has been over taken by a gang of criminals. To make matters worse they had been attacked by some top missing nin that wield a huge blade, thankfully the situation had been handled perfectly by the scarecrow with the Sharingan. He had tired himself out, but that was about it nothing too serious… Now a few days later they find themselves out in the forest ready to learn some new technique from the jonin.

"Now… I think it's time that I show you guys something new that will be useful for all of us" he started, then he headed for a tree and began to walk on it like if it was part of the ground and gravity had no affect on him.

As always Naruto was the first to speak up his mind about the skill that was being shown to him, "WOW how are you doing that?" he started, the copy ninja like Naruto for this reason… he was easy to impress. "Teach me how to do that." Naruto demanded in an excited fashion, the other tree were too impressed with this. They would just not voice it the same way that Naruto usually does, but that's just his thing… he's a happy and energy filled knuckle head that they are growing used to every day.

"Well it's simple… All you have to do is gather the right amount of chakra into the bottom of your feet and then you will be able to walk on almost anything." He told his group of student, who were paying close attention to his lesson.

Each thought about the process and it seemed simple enough, Sakura looked over to her future husband 'This is my chance to impress Sasuke-kun' she thought with glee and excitement. Sakura waited and saw that Naruto was the first to attempt the new skill, and as she had expected he failed... big time he didn't even stay on the tree. Next came the youngest of the team, Hinata seemed to have thought it simple enough as well. She gathered the chakra that she assumed would be enough to keep her on the trunk, running up the side of the tree she made her way up and things seem fine when all of a sudden gravity took effect on her body and as all know, what goes up must come down. Her fall was not graceful... not that painful since she didn't get very high up but still, then came the avengers turn to go up, Sasuke gathered chakra at the bottom of his feet and proceeded to walk up, unfortunately he too did not last on the surface of the plants trunk.

Sakura had been examining the way that each had attempted and to her conclusion Naruto did not use enough and so he didn't even have a shot that time, Sasuke used too much chakra and so he was sent off the tree, and Hinata had started off good but was unable to maintain the amount. Closing her eyes taking a deep breath and calmly focused her chakra as the others had intended, slowly and carefully she began up the tree... all the while she kept reminding herself 'Slow and steady wins the race' and with this and the last Uchiha as her motivation she began to move up, her pace was steady all her concentration was in her feet. Once the emerald eyed girl opened her eye she found herself in a fairly high branch, the wind blew and waved her pink bubble gum hair and a big smile adored her lovely face, she scanned the ground and found the apple of her eye staring at her which caused a very tiny pink to appear on her tan skin. She wanted nothing more than to hear his opinion, but the world is not a big fairytale as she thinks "WOW That was so awesome Sakura-Chan." came the voice of Uzumaki Naruto

"Well done Sakura, it seems you got this down already." came the praise form her sensei, slowly the happiness that she had felt with her achievement started to fade. She looked over and saw that Hinata was smiling and happy for her, but Sasuke... Sasuke just continued with his practice like it didn't matter that she was able to do it, and it only mattered if he was able to master the act... and how right she was with that assumption, and one day she will finally see how selfish the raven really is... but will that change her heart?

**.**

The warm sun was up high in the sky showing the world how powerful and bright it was, lighting the day for all to see and enjoy and then there are the times when the bright star in the sky proves how powerful it truly is making the days excruciating with heat that it provides. This was one of those times and the genin were starting to feel the suns wrath, it had been a long day and Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were still trying to figure out how to walk up a tree and the heat was not helping their situation, Sakura had sticked around hoping that the onyx eyed boy would ask for her help, what Sakura did not take into consideration is that Uchiha Sasuke is a possessive, prideful and arrogant perfectionist that would rather cut off his leg before going to just anyone for help on anything.

Naruto on the other hand is the complete opposite and can swallow his pride to ask for help when really needed… especially if he can figure it out before Sasuke does, "Hey Sakura-Chan?" he knucklehead called out to get the pink kunoichi's attention, and when he sees that he has it "Can you help me?" he asks her, hoping that she will be kind and in a good mood to help him, Sakura comes down and begins to explain things to the slow blond.

The action does not go unnoticed by the two dark haired genin, Sasuke just ignores them and continues with it, and in his little world he doesn't need help from them to figure this out.

Hinata on the other hand was starting to get tired, her small body could only waste so much chakra before she needed to either take a break or gather more and seeing as how kakashi might be back at any moment and find it suspicious that Naruto and Sasuke have low chakra levels and her chakra level is higher... so it's best to rest for a moment. Sitting down she closes her eyes and begins to considerate on her surroundings for a moment and begins to think of a way to figure this out. 'I'm adding the right amount but then I use it as if am attacking the tree.' she thought of her problem 'maybe if I just constraint on keeping the flow...' she tells herself then opens her eyes and stares at the tree. Getting up she tries the idea that she just got, slowly she begins and again she starts up the tree, but her reflexes want to act and push the chakra out not just maintain it in one place. Hinata begins to wobble so she stops on her tracks hoping that gravity will give her a break and allow her to continue on the surface of the tree, taking a deep breath she starts to take very small steps almost as if she isn't moving surprising the urge to scar the tree. Her slow pace brings her to the spot that Sakura had climbed on, this was good but she would still need a lot of practice before she can say that she has mastered the technique... Rome was not build in one day so why should she master this in one day, if she can then she can and if it takes a bit longer then it takes longer.

**.**

Birds are flying across the village as they begin their day along with the rising sun that promises to be kind to the people and bring them the warmth that they have missed, winter has ended and brought the chilly mornings of spring and now it too is on it's way out with the next season right behind it. Summer; warm mornings and hot nights filed with many activities for all to enjoy after the rough winds of winter and the teasing days of spring.

Hinata POV

I can't believe that it has been a little over a year now; wow time does fly by so quickly even if we don't feel that it does. I have missed my family very much but in a way this has allowed me to grow and helped me be more independent, it also allowed me to get closer to Sasuke.

I do wish things would have turned out different but something's can't be changed, we will never be as close as we once were... that boy that I used to spend my time with playing and just enjoying time is for ever gone and he will never return... it upsets me but what can I do, I cannot turn back time if I was capable of such act it would have been done the moment I found out of such tragedy... not only Sasuke's but my own. The Sasuke that is with me is so different, he has created a wall a barrier that will not allow access to anyone... even me.

Right now I feel like I am leaning against that wall that is keeping us apart and sometimes it doesn't feel like a wall at all, more like a mountain that I will never be able to clime... I'm afraid for him and the way he sees things, in Sasuke's mind he has to be the best and no one is allowed to be better than him, but we are all different sometimes we are better than others and then sometimes others are better than us.

I have begged him many times not to push me away if he were to fully take me out of his life I'm not sure what would be of me and him, he has promised to never push me away but still he has his days and moments and sometimes I'm not sure if I am doing the right thing. As far as I can see I am the closest person to him, that reassures me a lot... it makes me feel special, like I'm the most important person to him... but that's a lie.

There is only one person who is important to Sasuke Uchiha... and that is Itachi Uchiha, his brother... I had always witnessed the closeness between the two, it had always reminded me of the relationship I share with Hanabi; she means the world to me, I love my nee-chan more than I do myself. And that was how Sasuke felt about Itachi, if Hanabi would have done the same thing to me I would be heartbroken... just thinking about it makes my heart sting.

The mission that otosan had given me is going well, suppose... the village sees me as no threat which I'm probably not, still I use this to my advantage. I have found many roots that the village has and have found were they keep the most important of documents, I have not taken any action as to take these documents, my mission is simply to gather as much information as I can. Something that I still do not understand, why does my father need this information?

Has Konoha shown signs of betrayal towards us?

What is really going on?

**.**

Normal POV

Standing in the middle of the bridge that hovers over the river of Konoha four figures wait for the lazy ass who called them out to wait, yes something's just don't change. Squad seven waited for Kakashi to arrive, he had told them that he had news for them... a nother mission prehaps? They had been waiting for a good half hour now and the porn book lover was nowhere in site.

"UGH! He always does this" came the complaint of Naruto.

"Who always does what?" Kakashi spoke, appearing out of nowhere, giving his students a confused look.

"Where were you?" Sakura asked, she too was mad at her sensei for leaving them waiting... when she saw that he was about to respond, Sakura is quick to beat him "And don't give us some stupid excuse about you helping old ladies, you use it every other day!" she shouted.

Kakashi was shocked at the outburst of two of his students, he looks over to where Hinata and Sasuke were and saw that the raven was calmly leaning against the bridge while the small girl watched the river below with a smile on her face. "Look I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, but I had something important to take care of." he said, getting the attention of the four. Taking out three flyers from his pocket, he holds them in his hand before showing them to his students "I have some good news and some bad news for you Hinata." he said, Kakashi felt bad for what he was about to say and really hoped the small girl would not be too upset, he could not stand to see small children cry and even though Hinata was eleven now she still held an innocent appearance with her big bunny eyes.

Sasuke stared at Kakashi, he understood what would happen to Hinata if the village found out she was his personal chakra battery. Hiashi had trusted his daughter to him with the single request... that no one must know that he had sealed her; Konoha would consider her a property if they would find out. He was a Konoha shinobi and Hinata was his, everything he has belongs to Konoha as well. Sasuke was not about to betray the Hyuga ruler not after all he has done for him, Hiashi gave him his own apartment [a very expensive one] as well as provided for him and has supplied him with many scrolls and even privet teachers, the man has done a lot for him and to top it off he allowed him to keep his daughter. He has grown stronger thanks to this man, and he was not going to allow anyone to get near Hinata if they know their secret.

This caught the youngest attention, and then a million and six things came into mind 'Does he know?' she questioned herself, then looked at him with a small smile. "What k-kind of news?" she nervously responded.

Kakashi showed the three flyers in his hands sighing he begins his explanation "I have three fliers with the instructions that you need to enter the chunin exams." He started looking at each of his students; Naruto was just confused, Sakura was day dreaming, Sasuke looked as stoic and aloof as ever, and Hinata looked sacred? Was that a hint of fear that he saw in those big exotic eyes of hers?

Kakashi was brought out of his thoughts when the Uzumaki spoke up gathering everyone's attention "Um Kakashi-sensei what are the chunin exams?" he spoke while scratching the back of his head in a sheepish way.

**.**

**well there you have it, now there is only about one maybe two more chapters before the real story starts so just bear with me **

**much luv**


	7. Chapter 6: My Loyalty Stands

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO MASAHI KISHIMOTO! ALL THAT'S MINE IS THE PLOT AND MY SPELLING IS NOT THE BEST**

.

**_She was given to the one that would use her as his tool. What would become of her when the one who was suppose to stand by her side leaves? Better yet who could take his place? What will happen when he comes back for her? Can her vengeful heart forgive?_**

**.**

**-x0x0x-**

**My Power Source**

**-x0x0x-**

**.**

**Chapter 6: My Loyalty Stands **

**.**

Kakashi was brought out of his thoughts when the Uzumaki spoke up gathering everyone's attention "Um Kakashi-sensei what are the chunin exams?" he spoke while scratching the back of his head in a sheepish way.

Not surprised by his lack of knowledge on the subject the copy ninja chuckled a bit, "Well Naruto this is an exam that will determin if you are ready to move up from being a genin to a chunin." Kakashi stated, his eyes wandered to the youngest again softening his eye "Hinata I'm sorry to say, but you can't participate in" The man was inturupted by the blond in orange.

"WHAT! But Kakashi-Sensei, Hinata is just as strong as us why can she enter too." He questioned sadness and anger forming in him because the byakugan user could not be a part of this test. During this past year the blond had grown fond of the small girl with doe like eyes, she had never judged him in any way and treated him like a normal person. She had become a part of the squad, even if she wasn't in the beginning.

Sighing, the silver haired male shook his head "If you let me get there I will tell you." He said, getting the hyper boy to settle down. "Hinata can't participate because she is not a Konoha ninja," he said, after hearing this Naruto's eyes land on the small girl's headband around her neck, proving that she is not of Konoha.

Said girl finally spoke up, giving them a small smile, "I understand Kakashi-sensei." She told them, finally being able to relax knowing that he had not figured anything out. Of course she could use this time to her advantage, the village will more than likely be too busy with the event to notice her even more than usual… then again with foreran shinobi entering their gates they might just be even more cautious.

The answer did not help his guilt much; he would have to make it up to her in some way. Giving the small girl a grin, he came up with something that he believed she would like, "Ne Hinata." Kakashi started, getting her attention "Why don't I show you something special after the exams?" He asked the blue haired girl, forgetting his actual students for a moment. Hinata simply smiled up at the older male and gave him a nod in acceptance to his request.

Looking back at his three original team members, taking the flyers that were in his hands he proceeds to hand them over to each one of them. "Here this will give you all the information that you will need, the exams are in a week so I want you three to just take it easy for now." He explained to them, looking back at the small girl "And I'll see you in a week so take it easy as well." He told Hinata, and then disappeared in 'puff' leaving only a few leaves and smoke behind.

-x0x0x-

Night sinned only in the light of the deep silver moon which held an enchanting glow to all who lay eyes on it, it shined with the small specks of the light that were millions of miles away, deep within other galaxies. The sky was clear of clouds and the light breeze that would brush the leaves creating a chirping sound.

Tonight was no different from any other night, leaving his home a dark haired boy made his way deep into the woods. Passing the many stands that stayed open late and hearing the people who would just go out to have fun and party the night away like there is no tomorrow.

Upon entering the training grounds that he has learned to share with is fellow team mates, the Uchiha can't help but wonder how prepared he is for the upcoming exams. He was ticked off at knowing that his small chakra battery will not be there to supply him with the energy that he needs, though he can't really complain.

Every night around this time he would met her deep in the isolation of the forest, making sure that none are witness to her abilities. He has been able to grow stronger thanks to her; he had made the right choice in keeping her near and not shunning her as all the others. To some extent she understands him if not tries to, she has never once showed him pity or has expected any sort of deep affection from him, as much as just wanting to be able to help and be in his life as she was meant to be.

Making it to their meeting place he notices that she is not here yet, he can't exactly blame her for her tardiness… the Hyuga's try to keep as close an eye on her as much as they can. She can't easily get away with all the eyes that can watch her every move, deciding to get started on his own for the moment while he waits for her. But before he can start he senses her coming near him, turning to the direction in which she is coming he stops.

"Sorry did I keep you waiting long?" she asks, looking a bit out of breath.

"No, come on let's start." Sasuke tells her, waiting for her to gather the chakra form the trees and plants around her.

Hinata begins by putting her hands in a prying like fashion adjusting her senses to the energies that emerge from the plants around them, then her movements begin; her hands start to do a gentle pulling movements with her arms, her hips begin to sway and around her chakra begins to gather and swirl above her. Making a few hand signals her own chakra appears in her hands, she then puts her hands together again and the energy that was hovering above her begins to mix with her own.

Something that he found interesting was how the plants chakra was green, depending on the plant would vary on what shade of green it was. And Hinata's was a silvery blue, and when they mix together Hinata's chakra seems to be the dominant of the two because it was her silvery blue color that stayed…it did not mix and create a new color it just showed which is the dominant and which is submissive.

It amasses him that such ability can exist; when he had asked her how it works he was taken back a bit.

The twilight sealment has been around for centuries, originally it was used amongst siblings since there were no actual governments or such it was simply clan against clan. The clan used to be as the main house now, wanting a son before anything else; the reason for this was because they would be the one to seal their sister, this way if the head of the house ever perished they knew that their daughters would be safe and under the care of their son.

And if for destinies' choice the first born was a daughter then they would find someone of their trust mainly a family member to care for them, of course in that time the women were not allowed to take part in battle; it had simply been a way to insure that if they were kidnapped their kekkei genkai would not be stolen or would not be able to be reproduced, the seal causes them to become temporarily sterile, hence why both father and sealer must agree on who she will marry.

After some few decades, when times were getting harder they had began to take women into battle using them as their unlimited source of chakra when this happen woman became more important; having daughters was then seen as a blessing, of course this has its consequences as well, not directly to them but to them as much as the earth; plants need chakra as much as they need the sun to live.

The way they attract the chakra is by using their bodies as a magnet, opening their chakra pores they use their own to attract it and their movements are like hand seals for them. The only ones who can receive the chakra are blood relatives, which are father, mother and siblings, hence why when he had sealed her his blood and chakra had been required.

The seal acts like a type of sensor that adjusts it when she will be transferring chakra into his system, if she were to try this to any other the consequences are severe… from what Hinata understood their body would accept it but the chakra will take over his own energy supply and will begin to mutate and multiply it's self which will ultimately blow the persons chakra network.

Hinata soon began to approach the raven her hands glowing with the chakra, hovering both her hands over his abdomen and she gently began to add it into his system. He felt powerful when she would add her chakra into him and at the same time he would allow himself to relax, she had been adding chakra into his system for almost a year now. It has helped him in many ways and has busted the rate that he generates his own chakra, by adding more and making it go faster.

Once finished adding as much as she would, Hinata stood up and both began their training for the rest of the night.

.

Turning she snuggles closer to the source of warmed that came from the body next to hers, but she had to wake up now she knew that she had to get back to the Hyuga compound before they realize that she did not spend the night in her room, she and Sasuke had been training until the early morning, she had been too tired to go back so she stayed with the Uchiha for the night this was not really new she would spend the night with him on occasions. Sitting up Hinata sees that it's still early in the morning maybe seven, turning she sees that Sasuke is still asleep... he looked so different when he is asleep, one would assume that he would look peaceful but that's not his case... he is haunted during the day and even in his sleep.

Today would be the day that they go in and start their exams; she wasn't sure how to feel about this especially since Neji would be participating too. Unsure if she should be happy about it, Hinata had followed Sasuke's command to a certain extent and not getting any closer to Neji than needed. It had been fairly easier than she thought; the cage sealed Hyuga rarely was around the estate and neither was she spending most of her time with her new team.

The lavender eyed girl was still a bit sleepy, but if she would go back to sleep she would over sleep and she needed to talk to Ko. Slowly getting out of bed so as to not wake the sleeping boy, even if his sleep was not peaceful he still needed his rest for today. Unfortunately her action was of no use since a loud banging came from his door, her eyes widen afraid of what would happen to her if it was the Hyugas that came looking for her. Turning she sees that Sasuke is sitting up now, a worried look came on her face and she activated her bloodlimt and her features relaxed a bit "It's just Naruto and Sakura." she states, deactivating her eyes power.

The ebony eyed teen simply nodded and the banging continued, getting out of bed and heading for the door before the knuckle head broke down his door or got him in trouble with his neighbors. Hinata followed him and turned to see a small kitten on the Uchiha's balcony, a smile appears on her face as she turns to let the small creature in.

Opening the door Naruto lets himself in "AH Finally Teme!" he starts then stops talking when he sees the inside of his house. "WOW" The blond was impressed; this had been the first time that he had actually been to the raven's house.

"What do you want knuckle head?" questioned the Uchiha, he was mad why were they here in his house.

Sakura let herself in when Sasuke stepped away to questioned their hyper team meat, Sakura too was impressed Sasuke's apartment was on the high side of Konoha. And she couldn't help but wonder how he could have afforded it all, she understood that his clans wealth was to be his, but that was years from now.

Naruto ignored Sasuke's question, instead asking his own. "Teme, how can you afford this?" Naruto asked looking around expecting the place, when he turns to the big glass window/door he sees their smallest team mate. "Hey Hinata" Naruto greets never once wondering why she is here, the small girl turns smiling and walks over to him with a small golden fuzz ball in her arms.

"Hi Naruto, Hi Sakura..." she simply greets them, and then walks over to the Uchiha's kitchen making herself at home.

Of course the small blue haired girls percent was not over looked by the cheery blossom of the group, 'Why is Hinata here?' she angrily huffed to herself. Sure she is a little girl and she seems to have no deep feelings for her future boyfriend, but still she didn't like her being in his house.

"Come on teme tell me what did you do rob a bank." the Uzumaki joked, nudging his friend with his elbow wanting to know how he did it to get a luxurious place like this one. When Naruto saw that Sasuke was not going to tell him he began to whine "Come on teme... tell me, tell me, tell me," he began to chant over and over, giving the Uchiha a twitch on his right eye.

Doing his best to keep calm he asked again "What are you doing here dobe."

Naruto stopped his chant, a sly smile on his face "I'll tell you if you tell me how you can afford a place like this." Naruto tried to negotiate with the raven, when he heard the dark haired male sigh he knew he had won. "SO..." he pestered on.

-x0x0x-

After leaving Sasuke's apartment the four left to head to drop Hinata off at the Hyuga compound then head for the exams. They were walking the streets when they see a humming bird flying near them, automatically Hinata reaches for the small green and silver bird that was fluttering. "Nee-chan" she mumbles to herself, trying to see where her older sister is.

"Ah, how are you doing that?" Naruto asked, impressed that she was holding a shy and untrusting creature.

"Simple, she's my little sister." Came the voice of the gin heir, Hanabi Hyuga; she wore a green corset kimono sleeve top that with a dark blue lace that showed a small amount of her stomach, and a black Capri with flat black Greek sandals, her headband hanging from her waist slightly. Her long hair hanging down to her mid back bangs messily in her face, but she had grown nicely and matured faster that most fourteen year olds.

Smiling happily Hinata runs to greet her older sister, happy that she had the chance to see her sister who she had missed during this past year. Hugging the older Hyuga she quickly asked "What are you doing here?" confused on why she would be here.

Naruto and Sakura were shocked to see the older Hyuga who claimed to be their doe eyed Hyuga's sibling, but Sakura was the most upset… just because she could beat Hinata didn't mean she could stand a chance against the older Hyuga girl. She is very beautiful that much is clear by the way that some of the other males are looking at her, she quickly turns to see the Uchiha's expression… and as always he seemed distant.

Naruto got closer to the two sister examining the older carefully, "So your Hinata's older sister…" he said to no one in particular just stating his thoughts out loud as he sometime does.

The older girl raised a brow at the blond, who was getting to close for her liking "Well Hinata I'm here to" she was rudely interrupted by the blond with a million questions.

"You're here to take the chunin exams huh" he stated proudly

"Nah, I took that a few years ago. I'm just here to see the main house's prodigy." Hanabi said, pausing for a moment just to make sure she would not be interrupted by the blond again "Father wants me to help him if he passes to the next level, and if he makes it to chunin then otosan will offer him to come and train under him." she said, her voice and face held little emotion.

"You mean that Neji guy!" Naruto yelled out, receiving a nod from the Royal Hyuga heir.

Sasuke was not pleased with what he had just heard, but hid it well. He held a smirk 'Hn, the only victor here will be me.' He thought to himself, confident that he will be the winner in the end and the only one who will be a chunin.

"I'm going to assume that you three are going to the exams now," Hanabi started, she then smirked and her eyes landed on the Uchiha "Ne Sasuke, don't get over confident…" Hanabi tells him knowing that he is probably panicking because he won't have Hinata's help; the action earned her, a glare from the ebony haired male. "Any way I'll just take Hinata off your guys hands while you go and take your exams." She said, graving Hinata by the shoulders and walking away without a glance back.

After the two Hyuga sisters were out of reach they continued their way to the exam.

So now Sakura was walking along with her two original team mates, she honestly preferred thing to be this way just the tree of them… like they were supposed to be. They were on their way to the exams and this was her time to show her crush how strong she really is, if she wanted to stick near Sasuke then she must get strong too.

With Hinata out of the way she will be able to show him just how strong she really is, Hinata isn't Sakura's favorite person and even though the small girl seems to honestly show no deep feelings for Sasuke she gets all his attention. Whenever they go on missions and they have to divide into teams Sasuke automatically picks Hinata and not her, why would he not pick her? She loves him; she would do anything for him.

Can Sasuke not see that her feelings are real, that she will forever follow him and give him her undying love because even after death she will still love him.

Still she might have to keep an eye on Hinata's sister she could be a problem.

And now here they are about to enter to take their exams… this is her chance, if they both become chunin then they will be together longer, without Hinata or Naruto. Without the small Hyuga because she is too young and will have to be placed into a separate team in order to participate, and Naruto… well he got a lucky break when he somehow convinced the Hokage that he was ready to be a genin, but his luck will only take him so far.

-x0x0x-

Hanabi got out of range into a isolated location, then she activated her byakugan scanning the area to make sure that there were no intruders around, when she found none except for her sisters body guard she gave a signal for Ko to appear. The man with short brown hair and silver eyes appears Hinata greets the older man with a big smile which he returns with a sincere one as well. Then he too activates his blood limit scanning the area as well just in case, Hanabi then began her own movements gathering chakra from the forest plants and created a small barrier and since the barrier was only of the plants around them none would be able to sense it, a sensor would have to be very close in order to feel the barrier and even then they would have to be very strong.

Hinata observed her sister's movements whishing that she too will one day be able to create a barrier like her, once the barrier was created she continued her movements in order to keep it in tact only at a more gentle pace than when she had started. "Well Hinata, from what Ko tells us you have been able to get very close into Konoha's secrets and guarded places" Said the long haired Kunoichi, impressed that her little sister would be able to just stroll into buildings without being questioned, "What did you find?"

"Well I'm not all entirely sure if I have found anything of importance, but I have been allowed to enter their weapon's department and I have also found some of the past Hokage's things." She told her sister, wandering if this was of any importance.

"So you know where they keep all the weapons?" Hanabi repeated, nodding her head… 'This will be of use for their father' she thought "What about their gates, other than the main one?" Hanabi asked the two, they needed as much information as they could gather.

"There are four other main gates and there are six underground routs." Answered Ko.

Hinata was starting to wonder once more why they need to know all this, she understands that her father did not want to tell her the reason but still she wanted to be on the same page as the others. "And I found were they keep all their scrolls, they're in a shed on the south deep in the forest, the place is guarded by four jonin." She told he sister, wanting to ask her question.

"Hinata you said you know where they keep some of the past Hokage's things, do you have some type of idea what kind of things they have?" Hanabi asked, curious as to what they could be hiding.

"Well I'm not too sure, I haven't been into those rooms since they are being kept locked with seals." Hinata explains, remembering that Naruto had been the one to try and open those doors and was attacked by some electrical barrier.

"Humm, well then if they are keeping those doors closed with seals there must be something good in there." she said, Hanabi turned to face Ko "Ko I'm going to need you to enter with me." he nodded in understand meant "We have to use this time to our advantage." Hanabi told the two, her leadership skills were being used to her advantage "This is what we will do, Hinata you are going to be allowed into the finals for the exams I want you to keep an eye on the Hokage, if for any reason he leaves early." Hanabi said, making a few hand seals and closing the palm of her hand, when she opened it a humming bird pendent. "Add a bit of your chakra and we will know that something might be up." she said handing the pendent to the younger girl.

"Nee-chan why is gathering this information so important?" she finally asked, receiving the pendent that her sister just made. Hoping that she finally finds out why, but at the same time afraid that her father will find out that he is questioning when he had clearly told her not to ask, but she couldn't help it. It is killing her not knowing what is happening or what might happen.

Hanabi saw that look on her sister's face; diverting her eyes to look at Ko she too sees that the man is curious. Their father has kept just about everyone in the dark, but she can't tell Hinata because it will hurt her what she can do is tell her part of the truth even though both know the story. Sighing she begins "This has to do with the story that they would tell us, the one about the worrier that helped the goddess." she tells them.

Hinata remembers that's story:

_Once long ago there lived a strong man one of the best worriers of his area, he had a brother who led their people while he would go and protect their clan. One day they were engaged in deep battle with one of their enemies, the battle had ranged on for hours but in the end they were victorious. What they had found was that they were holding captured a beautiful woman with long green hair and gray eyes that rivaled the moon; her skin was a soft creamy color that shinned even in the dark. The men were unsure why their enemy would hold such a beautiful woman captive, they quickly released the woman and asked her what her name was. She told them that she had no actual name, but she was known and called Jikan no Megami the goddess of time from the high mountains in the north, she was grateful to the men who let her go that she would give them a piece of advice, it would be up to them if they followed it or not. Her words were "A great change will soon come fourth, the change will bring peace and tranquility to the world, but be warned with big changes; geed and envy follows close behind and when combined together they create betrayal. If you so choose to be a part of this change will be completely up to you, I am simply thankful and wish to warn my saviors." and with that she floated and disappeared into the heavens above._

Hinata was confused what the story that Kikiyo-obasab would tell her when she was younger had to do with anything, confusion on her face Hinata looks to Ko and sees that he too is confused on what the story has to do with anything. Looking towards her older sister she asks "Nee-chan what does that have to do with anything?" she asked, becoming more confused than actually understanding what was happening.

"Don't look into it to deeply, I just mean that what the goddess says is true" she tells them, seeing as how she confused the two instead of helping them. "We have to take care of our kind, and even though the Hyuga's here are very different that us. We are still a clan and we must protect the other." she says, "Come on, they must be done with their exams and will be moving on to the next part and I want you to be as close as you can to them." Hanabi finishes, looking around making sure that there is still no one nearby that will find their appearing signatures strange. When she sees no one, she returns the chakra that she used back into the plants.

-x0x0x-

It has been a few days and today is the last chance that Sasuke has to make it back before they are disqualified, 'Sasuke where are you, if you don't show up soon I won't have time to help you regain your chakra' Hinata desperately thought, worry was filling deep within her. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to face the source of the hand she sees Kakashi, because of him she had been allowed to enter the building.

"Don't worry they will be fine." He reassured her, seeing as how her usually happy and carefree; bunny like eyes were now filled with a deep worry and fear for the others.

"B-but Kakashi-sensei almost everyone is here now… what if there is no more scrolls for them?" she asked afraid that Sasuke would not be able to make it into the next round, she would not be able to forgive herself if that were to occur, 'I'm his chakra source, I should be there with him…' she thought feeling like she is helpless cause and he would have been better off with some other.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they are on their way right now… don't give up." He tells her, comforting has never really been his best aspect especially small children because he never really thinks of all the possibility just the good ones and keeps hope intact, wanting to make the other feel better… after all that is what comfort is to give one hope. His try did not go in vain because the small blue haired girl gave him a small smile, it was a sad one but he would accept it and see it as a start so he continued. "Never give up on a person Hinata, because when you do… that's when they need you the most." He told her, the look on her face told him that she understood what he meant because that small smile grew and her sad eyes regained their shine.

-x0x0x-

Next chapi is the final well its both the fiinal part but also the new start


	8. Chapter 7: The Consequences of an Ambiti

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO MASAHI KISHIMOTO! ALL THAT'S MINE IS THE PLOT AND MY SPELLING IS NOT THE BEST**

.

**_She was given to the one that would use her as his tool. What would become of her when the one who was suppose to stand by her side leaves? Better yet who could take his place? What will happen when he comes back for her? Can her vengeful heart forgive?_**

.

-**x0x0x**-

**My Power Source**

-**x0x0x**-

.

**Chapter 7: The Consequences of an Ambition**

"Don't worry, I'm sure they are on their way right now… don't give up." He tells her, comforting has never really been his best aspect especially small children because he never really thinks of all the possibility just the good ones and keeps hope intact, wanting to make the other feel better… after all that is what comfort is to give one hope. His try did not go in vain because the small blue haired girl gave him a small smile, it was a sad one but he would accept it and see it as a start so he continued. "Never give up on a person Hinata, because when you do… that's when they need you the most." He told her, the look on her face told him that she understood what he meant because that small smile grew and her sad eyes regained their shine.

-**x0x0x**-

Deep within the confiding endless forest, little light would make its way past the few branches that allow a dimness to pass, there stood a boy his expression of pain hidden within the stoic mask that he has learned to use over the past years. Years that have marked his destiny and drawn out the path that he must take in order to get what he most desires, the ambition that has brought him this far in life and will take him to where he was meant to be…

The raven felt strange like when Hinata would supply him with chakra, only that this was painful not that superior or relaxing feeling that he would normally get, this was different. He was not all entirely sure why that motherfucker freak bit him, all he knows is that he has to get to the rendezvous point as soon as possible he is running out of time and he needs to get to Hinata. The last time that he saw her was before they entered the forest of death, she had managed to supply him a bit more of chakra, but that hadn't lasted him more than two days and what little of her chakra was in his system was used when he fought that Orochimaru freak.

He had to get back to the tower now, the pain was only getting more intense… the more they walk… it's almost as if they aren't getting any closer to the fucking tower.

After what seemed like hours finally they made it to the gate they are supposed to enter through, 'finally, now all I have to do is get rid of these two.' The ebony eyed male though, as he and his two team member's entered the tower.

Empty there was no one there, "Hey what's the big idea there's no one here." Naruto shouted confused on what was supposed to happen next. "SO what now?" he questioned.

Sasuke was trying to find some type of sign form his source of chakra, he knew that she was somewhere in here; she should have been waiting for him here. In honesty he hadn't realized just how much he depends on the small girl for things, for her to back him up in battle as well as in arguments and to supply him with chakra when needed.

"Hey look at that!" Sakura shouted getting the attention of her two companions, a giant poster with writing on it giving them the instructions to continue with their task.

"Oh grate… what is it?" asked a confused blond, Sakura went ahead and read it out loud, not getting anywhere near understanding for him, "So what?"

Sighing "It's about the scrolls, I think we're supposed to read the scrolls now." Sakura expressed her opinion, and then both she and Naruto took one of the scrolls to open. Then tension was building, the tree man quad was unsure if they should open them or not. Slowly they begin to open them both at the same time, watching closely for any sign of danger that may appear. Finally gathering as much courage as they can, they open the scrolls revealing a… "Ugh?" this confused the three of them.

"What is it?" questioned the blond not sure what he was supposed to do with the scroll, until it began to smoke, "Hey what the" he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"There summoning scrolls get rid of them!" Shouted the raven, knowing that if they were to keep them they would get crushed by whatever it is that will be summoned. Both through the two scrolls and a big smoke cloud appears, and just as fast as it appeared it started to vanish revealing their old academy sensei.

"Hey long time no see." Greets their old instructor, it brought Iruka joy to see that his old students passed the test and where fine, tired but fine. "Looks like you guys have gone through a lot." He tells them seeing their condition; he can assume that it had been quite a challenge for them.

"Hey, why did you appear with the summoning?" questioned Naruto, he was glad to see his old sensei, but he really wasn't expecting to have him appear.

"At the end of the second exam, we chunin are supposed to welcome the test takes back… and well it was just coincidence that you got me." Iruka explained, stepping closer to them "I'm just the messenger." He tells them, taking his pocket watch he sees that they barely made it to the tower. "Well and just in time too." The dark brown haired male tells them, giving them a big smile "Congratulations you passed the second exam." He praises them on their hard work, "To congratulate you I would like to treat you to some ramen, but" he slowly drifts into silence because his favorite student interrupted him.

"Ramen!" Naruto excitedly yells, tackling the chunin into a hug "Ah Thank you, you're the best sensei!"

"I'm not done Naruto," Iruka tries to reason with the blond boy.

"Ah you're so cool, the coolest Believe It!" Naruto chants to his sensei, considering how Kakashi never treats them to meals. Realizing his grip on the older male, Naruto continues to shout his excitement "Yeah! Ramen would be Awesome!" he laughs. "Ramen will be great, after all those days having to eat bugs and plants. I'm going to eat every noodle ever made." He jumps around in joy.

Sasuke was exhausted, with the mark on his neck constantly draining what little chakra he had left he couldn't last much longer, he needed to find Hinata now. Then he realized what happened to those he saw in the forest that opened the scrolls, "So, what would you have done to us if we opened the scrolls in the forest?" he questioned, curious as to what would have been their punishment.

Iruka gave a small smile, "Still as sharp as ever I see Sasuke." Bending down and taking the scrolls from the ground. "You figured out the secret, part of the exam is to see how well you can see a difficult mission through, to put it in other words you knew that opening the scroll was against the rules of your mission, and if you would have tried to open one." He paused giving an evil grin to build up suspense.

"What? What would have happened?" asked the pinkette, wanting to know what would have been of them had they opened the scroll.

"I would have had to knock you out." He told them giving them his best evil look that led them know he would have enjoyed doing it.

Sasuke gave a small chuckle "It's a good thing you didn't open yours… right Naruto?" he told them, knowing that he would have not been punished if they had.

-**x0x0x**-

Hinata was at the point of explosion, she knew that the lack of time was going to cause her problems, she would be unable to give Sasuke as much chakra as he needs; she would have to only supply him with her own, and even that seem risky at the moment. Of course this is not the only problem that she has at the moment, Hinata knows that something must have happened out in the forest, but what? Right now she can only wait and see as she was told by her nee-chan.

"Hinata" came the soft voice of Kakashi, during this time she has learned that he likes to baby her just as most of the villagers back in gin. Kakashi is attentive to her needs, whatever they may be form simple every day needs to doing whatever he can to cheer her up when she's down. "Come on, let's go met them." he tells her, giving her a grin behind his mask.

His words brought a greater relief than he will ever understand, she can feel her body relax; like she was being crushed by some object and his words lifted it off of her. "Okay" she tells him returning his smile with one of her own, and runs to walk next to him.

Both master and student were on their way to greet the passing genin that had made it to the third part of the exam, Hinata was now anxiously wandering who she would help her sealer if they can't be alone.

Entering the room they see that all the passing genin were there mingling amongst themselves, 'This is bad' thought the small girl, worry returning to her system… discreetly Hinata began to scan the area for the participating Uchiha, the weird thing is that she couldn't sense him.

Naruto and the others were with the rest of the rookie nine and their respected sensei's, "well congratulations you three." Kakashi proudly tells his three pupils, proud that his recommendation did not go in vain and they made it this far.

Sasuke's eyes quickly landed in the young girl that seems… mad? Well as close to it as possible for her it was a bit weird usually she would be worried so her change in attitude was unexpected, he wasn't all entirely sure what was up with her but he needed her to help him. He was low on chakra and pretty exhausted from the last test, they had not been able to get the proper rest out in the forest and he was low on the proper nutrients that one needs. He needs to find a way to be left alone with her for a few minutes, then suddenly the burning sensation came back… doing his best to act calm and collect as possible the raven haired boy tried to get the small Hyuga's attention, but how was he supposed to do that without the others noticing?

The group of old academy students were together again, it was just like old times for them. Ino made her way to stand next to her distant crush Uchiha Sasuke, "Hi Sasuke-Kun!" Ino happily greeted the stoic boy, her eyes a bright electrical blue that shined with her affection and feelings towards the quiet boy.

And as always Sakura did not like Ino's insinuations or her percents within a mile of the raven, "Ino pig leave Sasuke-Kun alone, isn't it obvious that he doesn't want to speak to you?" questioned the cheery blossom, hands on her hips and her scowl in place glaring inflated daggers into the blond beauty.

Ino was offended by the giant foreheads words and would not stand for it, crossing her arms around her chest and returning her own daggers to the nosy pink girl "And who says this?" Ino questioned, her glare becoming more farce than Sakura's "Sasuke-Kun has said nothing about me speaking to him!" she stated in as a matter of fact tone, her face showed nothing but calmness and a cock look that Sakura remembers all too well.

"Hey Hey, let's just clam down!" came Naruto's plea, standing in between the two rivals ready to intervene if needed.

Hinata's attention was anywhere but on Sasuke, she was mad that he had been going around taking someone else's chakra… it just pissed her off to no end, while in the process of ignoring her sealer her lavender orbs land on a certain Hyuga, by the looks of things Neji had made it too not that it came to a surprise to her. She noticed that his attention was on someone, turning her head to see who he was drilling holes into she sees its Hinamori, heiress to the main house, she had long dark brown hair and creamy white skin as well as silver eyes with a hint of honey in them she wore a simple pair of dark blue Capri and a long sleeve dark brown shirt… Hinata was a bit off on that, why would he be mad at her? True she herself had not spent any true time with the older heiress, but in all honesty she seemed like a nice person.

Yet Neji seemed like if he stared her down hard enough she would go up in flames and burn out leaving only her ashes to blow away in the wind, but now that she thought back the cage sealed Hyuga never seemed to socialize with the others in the clan… but she never thought much of it, Hinata had assumed that like her he too was too busy.

The pain was getting more intense and Hinata was ignoring him, right now he just wanted to march up to her and drag her somewhere yell at her for ignoring him and then have her supply him with her soothing energy that makes him feel like he's on top of the world. The mark on his neck was starting to burn even more now and it was messing with his concentration, everyone was now chatting amongst themselves and too distracted well almost because his two number one annoyances were battling it out… again, but for once he was thankful to them for causing a scene and all eyes were on them at the moment. Taking this as an opportunity Sasuke slowly and carefully gets closer to his chakra magnet, and before she realizes it he graved her by the arm and was discreetly dragging her resisting form to a more isolated area.

Sasuke was dragging her by the arm she had been too lost in her thoughts regarding Neji that she hadn't noticed when he got in her bubble and whisked her away, of course she was trying her best not allow him to drag her away… she was still mad at him. Hinata could sense the chakra that was drilling out of him; it was disturbing to her sensitive abilities because whether she tried or not she could always feel the avenger's energy whenever he was near her, it's how she can tell when he is in need of her chakra. And by the way that his energy was acting it was as if it was trying to consume him, like with her own ability which brought the question did Sasuke try to get chakra form someone else? Another Royal Hyuga? But that couldn't be none where participating, the only other female Hyuga other than herself was Hinamori and she posses no such power.

Hinata stopped her resistance and followed him to the isolated part in the building, but just because she stopped being dragged by him didn't mean that she was not mad at him. If he wanted to dragger then fine!

Once in a far off area near the bathrooms the female Hyuga yanks her arm away from the Uchiha's grip, crossing her arms and giving him her back. "Hinata!" Sasuke called out to her getting annoyed with her attitude, and when he realized she was still ignoring him he graved her by a shoulder and turned her to face him. His eyes hard and full of rage for her behavior he was in no mood to play around with her right now… the next part of the exam would be starting in a few minutes. "I don't care what's up with you right now, but when I speak to you, you will listen and obey!" he told her through his teeth, his grip was tight tighter than he had ever held her and the burning sensation did not help to loosen his grip on her on the contrary he was beginning to stab his fingers into her.

Hinata let out a yelp of pain, he was hurting her and she began to struggle to get out of his grip "Let go, your hurting me" she said her eyes shut tight, pain clearly heard in her voice trying to squirm out of his hands.

Sasuke let out a grunt of pain the mark on his neck was getting worse, the sound made Hinata look at him and she finally noticed that he was in pain. Her anger settled down a bit as she became concerned "Sasuke, what's wrong?" she asked, eyes wide open trying to find the cause of his painful discomfort. And now that he finally got her attention Sasuke released his grip on her, bringing his hand to the mark on his neck.

"It's burning." He told her, becoming tens as his teeth clamped together as a way not to yell out. That was all Hinata needed and quickly she made hand seals followed by a few quick movements and soon her slivery blue aura was entering his system making him relax a bit. Her energy entering his system did not give him the usual feeling that he gets… true it was calming the pain that he had in his neck, but he didn't feel like the most powerful being in the world. Was this a bad sign or not he did not care at the moment he was just grateful that the pain was leaving his system.

While Hinata continued to add her chakra into the avengers system she asked "Sasuke what happened? Why do you have someone else's chakra in your system?" she said the last questioned with a bit of bitterness in her tone, she was still upset of that fact and in this moment she was determined to erase any trace of that unfamiliar energy that lied within her sealers body.

The tone that she used was not hidden form the onyx eyed male, 'That's what she was mad about?' Sasuke asked himself, but did not state it out loud for her to hear instead he summarized what had happened and how he received the mark that causes him pain.

Hinata listen and the felt embarrassed at how she had reacted, she was not sure why she had felt that way… she just had. A few moments later she was becoming tired, it was completely different when she just uses her own chakra instead of combining it with nature's energy… and that furan chakra did not seem to want to be over powered by her own, almost as if it was dominating hers instead of the other way around.

Sasuke noticed that his chakra battery was running low on her energy, he was a bit better still tired but most of his chakra had been recuperated and the pain was not a problem anymore. Reaching towards Hinata he stops he hands, "That's enough Hinata." He gently tells her, and waits for her to catch her breath before returning to the others, but unknown to the two, someone had been witness to the small girl's actions.

**-x0x0x-**

Hinata watched helplessly as Sasuke fought, he had been picked first to fight which she had been somewhat grateful for at first; if he got his fight over with quickly she would have more time to try and dominate the other source of energy that was neglecting to leave his body. But now she regrets it, once he started fighting she felt that her chakra was being wasted eighty times faster than normal… like she had not even helped him in the first place. Her heart was pounding she was scared at what was occurring right now, the furan dark chakra was dominating his body and she had no idea how she could help him or if she could help him at all.

Hinata's worry vanished to some extent when Sasuke won the battle, only to return twenty times worse when he passed out… whether it was from exhaustion or from lack of chakra perhaps even from the pain the furan aura was causing him.

The medics came in only to have Kakashi take the avenger away, Hinata's eyes landed on the other two who were just as worried as she was. Deciding to use that as her excuse, "I'll go see how he is, while you wait your turn to fight." She told Sakura and Naruto a small smile in place. Naruto returned her smile with an even bigger one that made the girl blush a bit, a habit that she had slowly started to overcome in her time within the fire village. Sakura on the other hand seemed to want to leave to check on the Uchiha herself, the debate was clear within her clear green eyes. She seemed to have decided to accept Hinata's offer and returned her attention to the arena, worry never leaving her eyes.

Once she was out in the halls of what seemed to be a mini hospital like place, the blue haired eleven year old regretted her actions. Remembering that her sister had told her to keep an eye on the Hokage, but what was more important her sealer? Or her mission?

Once again the questions on who is above who came into her mind, flooding it like a hurricane in its ultimate force.

For a moment she had considered going back and simply telling the concerned companions that she could not find where he was, but then she remembered how this was mostly her fault; had she not made such a fuss, she may have been able to help the avenger even more and perhaps had more time to go out and supply him with more chakra.

Activating her blood limit she scans her surroundings looking for her over caring sensei and her sealer, she sees them in some underground place and Kakashi was… her eyes widen Kakashi was performing a sealing on her sealer. Hinata closed her eyes and deactivated her family trait, 'Was it that serious?' she asked herself 'Was that the only way to control such chakra?' Hinata was starting to realize something that had never occurred to her; there are others who can dominate her own chakra, something like that had never happened to her… she didn't even know that something like that was possible.

-**x0x0x**-

Darkness railed over the sky showing nothing but the small diamonds that seem so high and out of one's grasp, the moon shined it's bright silver with its white glow around it teasing one into thinking if they are high enough and stretch out far enough they may be able to touch it's surface.

The sound of a thousand birds chanting the same tone echoed thru out the isolated area, a figure with skin that reflected with the moons glow and dark hair that beat the night skies darkness, with eyes the shade coal. His breath was rough his features showed his determination and his tiredness, the lack of sleep did not stop him thou as he continued with his training pushing himself to no end. The electrical energy in the palm of his hand as he rushed to the end of the grounds, smashing his fist with all his strength into the earth's wall creating yet another giant creator into the edge of the cliff, leaving the mark as prove of his growing strength.

Hinata watched tiredly as he pushed himself, it was late at night and she could only imagine how he must be feeling since she feels like she is about to pass out. Sasuke trains all day with Kakashi-sensei and stops around nine at night where he take a three if lucky a five hour nights rest, then he comes to get her to train for another three to four hours and then rests for another four hours before he leaves to meet Kakashi-sensei and the cycle begins all over again, but she can't deny that all that training has really helped him.

Sasuke looks back to the younger girl who looks like she will fall asleep on the spot, he really doesn't mean to disrupt her sleeping hours, but he needs her. He's going up against Garaa and from what he had been told he beat Rock Lee, the guy who beat him. He was not about to lose again especially to Naruto, he had always been better than that dobe and that is not about to change, but in order to get stronger he needs Hinata by his side.

-**x0x0x**-

It had been a trap the village had been attacked by the sand and sound, and now the Hokage was gone. Hiashi and Sasuke stood at one of the cliffs that over looked the boy's home, both had just had a sparring session and Sasuke had over passed the Hyuga leaders expectations. "You have grown quite strong, you would have gone to the end had it not been a trap." Hiashi told Sasuke who seemed to know what is coming.

"You're going to take her with you?" Sasuke asked, but he already knew the answer to the question. With the third gone the village had no Hokage and without a Hokage to keep things in order, anyone could take advantage of Hinata. He felt pained hurt that someone who he found comfort and trust in would be taken away form him.

Hiashi could see the pain in Sasuke's eyes, the boy was good at hiding his emotions from the world, but he could see them because he too must hide what he feels. Giving him a nod, Hiashi wishes he could take the boy with him, but he can't if he were to take Sasuke… the village would see it as a betrayal. But their deal still stands, when sasuke turns six teen he will decide what he would like that is only a few years from now, still it is clear that Sasuke is not fully happy here.

Reaching into his robes pocket the Hyuga leader takes out a yin yang pendant, "Sasuke years ago Sarutobi and I made a deal, when you turn sixteen you will be allowed to decide where you wish to live." Hiashi explained to the boy, who he considered a son. "You can stay here in Konoha or you can come to Gin, but" he told him, seeing as how this news caught the raven by surprise. "With this," the older male told him, handing the pendent over to Sasuke. "If you ever decided to make your choice earlier, you will be able to enter past the barrier without a problem." He finished.

-**x0x0x**-

**.**

**.**

**We all have ambitions good or bad we all have them, we make choices to get what we want, but every choice is an action and every action has a consequence that we are not aware of or care not about at the time it is only after we have reached the end that we truly see our mistakes **

**.**

**.**

**Years Later**

The night was relaxing it was warm but it held a refreshing breeze that made the night perfect, the towel wrapped around her body tightly. She closed her eyes enjoying the breeze that gently blew in her face and made her damp hair wave a bit, it was getting late and she still needed to get ready before he arrived.

Walking into her bathroom she heads for her closet mind wandering what he would think of her in the outfit that she has in mind, a small smile appears on her lips and she gently bits down on her lower lip. A feeling of excitement and happiness, shaking her head she continues with her task. Deciding that since the night was perfect, the woman picked out an orchid purple off shoulder dress that has an opening on the left starting from her mid thigh, and a black corset that wrapped around her abdomen showing off her beautiful figure.

Looking at herself in the mirror she smiles at the sight that she sees in the reflection, putting on her shoes the young woman was about to rush out her privet back door and head to the border between gin and taki.

"Hinata" came his deep voice, her heart beat quickened and her breath was caught her lavender eyes widen as she stared at him, shock clearly shown in her face.

**-x0x0x-**

**Well that seems like a good place to stop, well the real story will begin in the next chapter. But I'm not sure are the chapter long enough could they be longer?**


	9. Chapter 8: Dictator: Uchiha Sasuke

T**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO MASAHI KISHIMOTO! ALL THAT'S MINE IS THE PLOT AND MY SPELLING IS NOT THE BEST**

.

We all have ambitions good or bad we all have them, we make choices to get what we want, but every choice is an action and every action has a consequence that we are not aware of or care not about at the time it is only after we have reached the end that we truly see our mistakes

.

**My Power Source**

.

**Chapter 8: Dictator: Uchiha Sasuke**

.

Life is such a mystery that we only think we can control with planning for tomorrow, and even when we can begin or actually do that activity it will never turn out exactly how we would like it. Close perhaps, but never just everything perfectly.

No life is so much more confusing, just like a labret.

My name is Hyuga Hanabi, leader of the Royal Hyuga clan and of the country of Gin. I had a mother who loved my sister and I to no end, I only knew her for a few short years before she found the other side of her labret.

Forever, it seems so eternal because it is literally forever there will never come; it's endless. At least that's what we believe, we will never actually know until we witness it for ourselves; there isn't much of a choice there.

I once had a father also, he was a great man who had a cold exterior, but the truth was that just as cold as he was did not come anywhere close to just how much he loved those who he cared about. I can only wonder know if I truly ever came close to making him proud of me? Only a few short weeks after he had stepped down giving me the title of leader… he left also leaving only me and my sister.

And once again I had to be strong, not only for my sister but for all those who now looked up to me. My clansmen, my shinobi, my villagers… so many counted on me; depending on me for security in my shoulders where their lives and I have to protect them.

I also at some point in time had a younger sister; Hyuga Hinata, the reason I would try my hardest to be the best as to not disappoint the one who looked up to me the most. She will never know just how much I miss her, how I regret treating her the way I did the last time I saw her. But that's how things go right?

We never know what we have until its gone better yet when we will lose what we have, because nothing last forever.

My father gave his life to protect my sister form a battle that had not ever been meant for her, but she had been involved the day she was sealed. This cursed seal that our clans are known for; enslaving our own, dividing each other. A big part of my heart was Hinata; she had become one my right hand when I became leader.

All those years ago not very long after I had become the new kage of our clan a summit of all the leaders of the nations where called to discuss the Akatsuki's distraction and terrorism against all the nations. That had been the first time in almost four years that I had seen, Uchiha Sasuke. The fool dared challenge us, declaring war against the leaf ultimately us as well.

One man vs. a nation, yeah that's always the best idea. But at that moment he had not been one to mess with, but he sealed my sister's fate in that one moment when he had lost it. Revealing to the world; that she could supply a traitor with more power.

Perhaps Hinata was right; I will never understand what it means to be connected with someone the way that so many in my clan are. But what about the bond that we had, all the years we have shared together; was it not clear that I love her?

My flesh and blood, my little sister had then after that day been seen as a possible threat, of course she is a part of my heart… so I lied. I told them that she had been sealed and Uchiha Sasuke had control over her, that she had not acted on her own free will she had been forced to help him to supply him with chakra.

I lied to the leaders of the nations and very hardly they had to accept my answer, but they all agreed that she could not be trusted. At that point I almost made this into a three way war, I was willing to face the world for her, but luckily for me I was not the only one whose closet had been opened. Danzo also had skeletons' in his and unknowingly helped me when he escaped.

But when it had been over and I had been alone with Hinata… I will never forgive myself! All those words that I shouted all the anger that I had released… I sealed my own fate because she left that night, my father trailed after her. That moment was when I was left alone; I lost my father and my sister.

And now here I am trapped in this labret, and I really don't know where to go to now.

.

The night was relaxing it was warm but it held a refreshing breeze that made the night perfect, the towel wrapped around her body tightly. She closed her eyes enjoying the breeze that gently blew in her face and made her damp hair wave a bit, it was getting late and she still needed to get ready before he arrived.

Walking into her bathroom she heads for her closet mind wandering what he would think of her in the outfit that she has in mind, a small smile appears on her lips and she gently bits down on her lower lip. A feeling of excitement and happiness, shaking her head she continues with her task. Deciding that since the night was perfect, the woman picked out an orchid purple off shoulder dress that has an opening on the left starting from her mid-thigh, and a black corset that wrapped around her abdomen showing off her beautiful figure.

Looking at herself in the mirror she smiles at the sight that she sees in the reflection, putting on her shoes the young woman was about to rush out her privet back door and head to the border between Gin and Taki.

"Hinata" came his deep voice, her heart beat quickened and her breath was caught her lavender eyes widen as she stared at him, shock clearly shown in her face.

"Otousan!" Hinata squealed out in shocked whisper, her heart was pounding so hard that it was really echoing throughout her room. Her breath quickened and she deeply inhaled and exhaled through her rosy lips that were drying quickly. Tears began to gather in her eyes with Hyuga Hiashi looking directly at her; amethyst pearls wandered away from the man who was responsible for her existence in this world.

But as soon as she did this looking to a side, Hinata realized that she was no longer in her bedroom. There was nothing around her; just darkness. Her eyes turned back to her father afraid to speak to him… what could she say?

"My daughter." Was all he said, there was a glow around his form; he was light that at some point she was a part of. His silver eyes were looking directly at his youngest offspring.

She could no longer hold her tears as they began to flow down her face, pain written all over her expression. "I'm sorry Otousan!" Hinata yelled dropping to her knees, her heart ached and the tears were now a river flowing out with no end in sight. "It's all my fault!" she sobbed.

Her eyes closed, she could not look at him. Everything became dark around her once again then her pearl like orbs opened wide as she sat up.

It had been a dream; no it had been a nightmare. She sat up and brought one of her hands to her face and realized that the tears had not been a part of the terror her subconscious had created in her sleep. She looked around and once again she found nothing but darkness surrounding her, only this time she was no longer unconscious her fingers slid under her eyes catching the string like streams that fell from her eyes.

Her watery sight turned to her window that was shut with wooden blinds allowing only a dim shine go through the separating edges; indicating that morning had arrived and she would not have to attempt to return to the slumber realm. This brought a bit of relief to the fear of having to see her father, even if it was only a nightmare or if Hyuga Hiashi's ghost really came to see her… she was glad that she would not have to deal with this for the next few hours as long as the sun was up; it would only be until sun down that fear with return.

But the one thing that will never leave her no matter the time is her guilt, it wash over her creating an ache in her heart; bringing her knees to her chest she held herself wanting to just disappear and not think about the past anymore. Nothing but pain and regret came from remembering the events that brought her here, to this point in time.

If she were to look back it had seemed like she was heading places... like she had a future to look forward to. Her eyes looked amongst the darkness and she gave a bitter smile knowing that she never had a future, whatever possibility of having a happy life died along with her father… with Hanabi's love and acceptance.

The only thing that she had was Uchiha Sasuke, 'and what kind of life is this...?'

Daughter of Hiashi Hyuga; kage of a propose nation and leader of a world known clan reduced to nothing more than a tool, an object in the hands of a dictator.

Who would have known... that the little boy who she had shared so many moments with. The one that she was proud to call a sealer... would become the one who now throws violent words with empty threats. Keeping her with him like a pet that only is allowed to come out whenever he deems it appropriate.

Nothing good will come from his agenda and sadly she will be brought down with him, life has become nothing but a pointless tug of war in which he will always win, even when he's wrong because Uchiha Sasuke's word is law he is always right.

There is no salvation for him... and perhaps there will not be salvation for any who stand in his way. The man has gone as far as messing with the laws of life, doing the impossible; he managed to bring the one who started all of this chaos back from the afterlife dimension.

It is amazing how far the avenger has managed to master and perfect his eternal mangekyou sharingan; his knowledge on how to use the cursed eyes has exceled even Itachi's knowledge and power. Managing to bring the dead back to life and taking those illusionary worlds and making them a reality.

Standing up Hinata makes her way off the bed were she had laid after her night terror disturbed her, heading to the window and pulling the dark wooden shades a side and allowed the light to shine into the room. Her eyes looked out and saw the puffy white clouds surrounding them as always and the endless light blue that was indicating a beautiful day would lay ahead for those around her of course this is only figuratively and at the same time literal.

The sound of her door opening snapped her back to her reality as the man who has her caged in this prison in the sky above enters her room. "You're awake." He stated the obvious in a low smooth voice that he possesses.

She simply stood there looking at him; her actions didn't seem to make him happy but they didn't upset him either. Sasuke approached her and placed his hand on her face; his hand was ruff with many scars showing his hard work. He creased her face sliding his hand to her hair and tangling his fingers around the silk threads "Get dressed, you're coming with me." He said simply and his hand disappeared and just as fast he left the room closing the door behind him.

.

He walked threw his palace, Sasuke's steps were firm and strong with so much confidence; authority that only those who believe they are above all can possibly posses. His steps came to a halt when he arrived at his destination; he knocked on the door once, twice and waited for a brief moment before he allowed himself in.

"Is the knock ever necessary, if you don't even wait to be invited in?" A roughly smooth voice said with no emotion, just the statement.

Sasuke looked at the older man that lay in the bed, connected to many machines; the thing that was keeping him in this world. His skin was pale, but that was to be expected with his illness. There was no emotion in Sasuke's face "How are you feeling, Itachi?" he asked as he came closer to his older brother; taking a seat in a chair that was place near the bed.

Itachi simply looked forward, his vision staring at the top of the room. He took a deep breath "What I feel does not matter, Sasuke." He said answering his question, and then his vision turned towards the one who entered the room.

"Your feelings matter, if they did not have a purpose… you would not be here." Sasuke told his only family member "Soon, Itachi you will be able to see how far I have come." He told his brother. "It won't be much longer, for us brother."

A knock was heard and then the door opened, and with a bow "My apologies, for the disturbance." Said a young girl, her hair was short and dark she processed eyes the color of the sky and skin that was kissed by the snow.

"You may enter, Ami." Itachi said, he took a breath and then went back to looking up.

Sasuke took this as his signal to leave, "I will return in a few days." He said and then headed towards the door. Then he took to the halls, moving with so much knowledge and when he arrived at his next destination he did not stop and knock to announce his presence and ask for permission to enter. He opened the door not even bothering to attempt to keep quiet, he saw the resident of the room standing by the window looking directly at him. "Your awake." He said to her and she did not respond, something that she has been doing for the longest time.

It's been years since she spoke to him in a way that did not end with him becoming furious. He stepped closer to her, why could she not understand… his hand moved towards her face, he could see the dry trace of the tears that she had shed. Her eyes had an empty look she is broken, she no longer fights his touch as she had when he had brought her here for the first time. His hand went into her hair; the silk like feeling was cool against his hot hand. Hinata had grown into a beautiful woman; it was no secret that he lusted for her.

He had taken her countless times, keyword taken. At one point she had been all for casual sex, but out of nowhere she just pushed him away, but now he won't act on his desire for her, just like it was no secret that she would never correspond towards his wants, perhaps had things been different she would have made a good queen, had she been more supportive more understanding… basically on his side.

His hand dropped, his desire of her was purely physical he did not love her, but she was as close as he would come to that because she was a gift from his older brother. "Get dressed, you're coming with me." Sasuke said and retreated to give her time to change.

As he waited for her in the hall his mind drifted, did she really have the right to hate him. To treat him with such indifference, she belongs to him by right it is legal there is a contract. His blood is in her, and for that reason she is allowed to live in his palace with him and his brother. Hinata is treated like a queen here she has all she needs to live a comfortable life, and she is also safe here.

The world now knows what she was to him, his personal chakra battery; the unlimited source of power, that he has used to get this far in the past few years. She would not be safe elsewhere.

Now his plan is in motion, and soon his vengeance will begin the world should have thought better, they believe that he is dead. Many had witnessed his 'death' and as far as the world knows he has been pushing daisies for the past six years. But soon he will return to take what is rightfully his; they all conspired against his clan. Never once thinking on what it had been like to be on their side, but soon they will all pay for this.

The door opened and out came Hinata dressed a long blue skirt with a slit down her leg, with peacock feathers designed on the bottom and a white top with off the shoulder sleeves that ended just 3 fingers under her breast and a teal corset exposing her well-developed body and her hair was left free to flow.

Sasuke eyed her and then began to walk away and she followed him "Stay close, I don't want you wandering off." He told her and activated his eyes looking into the distance he opened a portal, which he entered with Hinata close behind.

.

**A/N: That took so much longer than I ever thought, I just couldn't decide I have written this chapter a lot of times and this is the one. Mostly because I'm sick of not choosing, this is it and I will just go from here, hopefully it makes sense if not I'll do my best to clear things out**.


End file.
